KISEKI
by Atzuko-san
Summary: (NARUTOXLECTORA) Lectoras mías! denme inspiración! los siguientes capítulos tomare temas serios, pero antes de eso quiero escribir un capitulo con su ayuda, asi que denme ideas! románticas, trágicas, graciosas o tristes! lo que sea es bien recibido! Atte: Atzuko-san, la autora que las quiere!
1. La vida que se forma

**BUENAS TARDES, DIAS NOCHES O LO QUE SEA!**

**Se que los fans de Naruto no me conocen, así que me presento:**

**Mi nombre es Atzuko, pero solo díganme Atzuko (chan, san, kun) **

_**En esta ocasión les traigo unos drablees un tanto extraños y más que nada largos( o solo este en particular): NARUTOxLECTORA.**_

**Espero y sea de su agrado, últimamente el tema del embarazo se ah echo muy popular por donde yo vivo y es por eso que esta idea se me vino a la mente.**

**Gracias a la pregunta:**___¿Si estuvieras embarazada, qué harías?_

**Bien, si no están familiarizadas con el concepto (PERSONAExLECT R) es algo muy simple: USTEDES SON PARTE DE LA HISTORIA Y UNO DE LOS PERNONAES ORIGINALES SIENTE ALGO ESPECIAL POR USTEDES.**

**En esta ocasión me dirijo al público femenino.**

**Kiseki: Milagro**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para escribir fanfics!**

-Fue a la casa de…- hablan

-"quiero para la cena…"-piensan

**0O0O0O0O0 **_FLASBACK_**O0O0O0O0O0O**

**-**cambio de escena**…0O0O0O0….**

**IMPORTANTE: **(" ")** dicen el nombre del lect r**

**Otra cosita: Soy Anti-Hinata, por lo tanto si llego a decir algo en su contra y tienen algo que decir al respecto, estoy segura que la computadora o celular estarán más encantados de escuchar sus insultos que la bandeja de review. XD**

**Bien sin más por el momento iniciamos:**

_Dedicado a: La persona más increíblemente extraña que puede existir sobre la tierra. Gracias por todo... :)_

**.**

**.**

(" ")** dicen el nombre del lect r**

**.**

**.**

_**Historia: **_ATZUKO-SAN

**.**

**.**

_**ROMANCE/HUMOR**_

**.**

**Conjunto de Drablees**

NARUTOxLECTORA

_***~KISEKI~* **_

**Años atrás escuchaste a varias mujeres de tu aldea decir que tener un hijo era el milagro más hermoso de todos**

**Eran la prueba de la existencia de dios**

**La prueba encarnada de que el amor existe**

**Y cosas así…**

**En aquellos tiempos eras una niña que aún no conocía**

**el lado oscuro de este mundo**

**Una niña que aún no se había manchado las manos de sangre.**

**Una pequeña que soñaba tener un pequeño retoño de vida en sus brazos cuando fuera mayor, un bebe que sería tuyo y de tu amor verdadero, que lo miraría a los dos con amor y juraría protegerlos.**

**Soñabas ser feliz por el resto de tus días al lado de ellos….hmp.**

**En aquel entonces todo era simple, tan infantil.**

**Pero…Ahora, todo es distinto.**

**Eres una Kunoichi que ha tomado incontables vidas, tanto de culpables como de inocentes.**

**Aun con tus pecados a cuestas este mundo decidió brindarte una nueva oportunidad, por un camino de luz. Eres feliz, tu vida es simple y feliz, hasta que alguien diga que es suficiente y te regresen a ese infierno.**

**Y hoy para ti, el que te digan que estas embarazada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**.**

_**¿ES UNA BUENA O MALA NOTICIA?**_

Sentías tu corazón latir con fuerza, tus ojos se habían abierto más de lo normal en menos de un segundo, el color había abandonado tu rostro al mismo tiempo, rezabas a los cielos, al dios de universo que fuera mentira, que hubieras escuchado mal; a tus espaldas, tu amante estaba en las mismas condiciones, apretando el respaldo de tu hombro más de lo necesario.

Sakura los miraba con seriedad, sobre todo a ti. Solo tenían 1 año de ser novios...y ahora tu...Estabas esperando un hijo...un hijo del único Uzumaki de Konoha...del próximo Hokage.

Miles de pensamientos se acumularon en tu interior, alegría al saber que una vida crecía en tu vientre, una enorme sorpresa, pero sobre todo, una que sobrepasaba a las demás por mucho: **Miedo**

Miedo a que el hombre parado a tus espaldas se diera la vuelta y no aceptara tal responsabilidad, miedo a que dejara de amar, a que dejara de dedicarte aquélla tierna sonrisa...miedo a que te abandonara por tener en tu interior a un ser que con solo llegar a este mundo sería juzgado y señalado por haber sido procreado fuera del matrimonio, por ser el producto de un noviazgo cualquiera, un erros por parte de ambos por no cuidarse!

"**No, Naruto no es así! El no es capaz"**

**Pero que sabes tú dé el?**, solo llevaban juntos un año, Vivian en el mismo departamento desde el mes anterior porque el edificio de departamentos donde vivías estaba infestado de ratas; tú eras su primera novia, una extranjera que estaba en Konoha por capricho del Hokage para prestar tus servicios en los laboratorios ninjas y que en cualquier momento te podían regresar a tu país natal.

Tu y el ni siquiera estaban casados, no pensaban tan siquiera en casarse por dios!, y la cereza sobre el pastel era que su relación estaba perdiendo "su magia" pues Naruto siempre se la pasaba con Tsunade-sama y con el Hokage Kakashi, preparándose para ocupar el puesto de este último en algunos años más, tú te la pasabas metida en aquel jodido laboratorio y viajando con otros científicos y médicos de Konoha en busca de laboratorios ilegales o los de Orochimaru.

**¿Cómo iban a hacerse cargo de una criatura?! **

**Que le dirías a tus padres cuando te vieran regresar con una barriga de embarazada o con él bebe en brazos!?**

Y fue entonces cuando una palabra se formó en tu mente...un pecado, algo imperdonable, ante tal pensamiento apretaste la mano del Uzumaki sobre tu hombro, rezando por que no te permitiera cometer tal barbaridad. Comenzaste a temblar y a sollozar.

**¿Que se supone que ibas hacer ahora...?**

**Que iban a hacer los dos ahora?!**

-(" ")- escuchaste a Sakura llamarte, pero no te atreviste a levantar la mirada, por alguna razón las fuerzas abanaban lentamente, mientras las estúpidas lágrimas de debilidad se formaban en tus ojos.

-Yo…yo...Naruto…-fue lo único que tu boca dejo salir, sin embargo, el te interrumpió.

-Yo...- la voz de tu amante te hizo estremecer un instante, para que inmediatamente después soltara una frase la cual permitió que las lágrimas salieron con toda libertad de tus ojos…..- voy a ser padre?..

-Naruto...-susurraste al entre lágrimas, su mirada tenía una chispa de...felicidad? **pero que mierd**..!?

-E-estas segura, Sakura-chan?! Estas completamente segura-Dattebayo?!-grito poniendo sus palmas en el escritorio de la Haruno, completamente exitado.

-S-si, las pruebas de sangre nunca mienten, (" ") tiene 3 meses de embarazo- La Haruno se desconcertó, como era posible que tu lloraras claramente angustiada por la noticia y él se viera…feliz?

Miraste su espalda temblar, sus manos se cerraron sobre el escritorio de madera sus ojos brillaron cual cielo en una tarde de verano, estaba feliz, estaba jodidamente feliz…y eso te hizo sentir….

…**Asco…**

…**Asco de tu persona…**

**..Te odiaste por tener miedo, por dudar de esa manera…**

**Él no tenía miedo**

**Él estaba feliz,**

**Seguro de sí mismo**

**Pues te lo dijo cuándo apenas se conocían**

**Añoraba tener una familia…**

**Tener a quienes proteger que llevaran**

**Su misma sangre….**

**Para no está solo nunca más….**

**Y tu…y tu...habías pensado en desacerté de la vida que crecía en tu vientre?**

**TU QUE ERAS SU MADRE?!**

**0o0**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0 **_FLASBACK_**O0O0O0O0O0O**

**O0O**

_**Estaban en uno de los tantos bares en Konoha, no tenías ni medio mes de "haber llegado" a la aldea y ya conocías cada rincón de esta y sus alrededores gracias a cierto rubio imperativo, que ahora bebía un poco de jugo de naranja a tu lado, pues aún no se animaba a tomar alcohol como tú.**_

_**-Nee~ Nee~! (" ")-san, cuántos hijos quieres tener?-Pregunto prácticamente saltando en su silla, y haciéndote escupir el sake que tenías en la boca.**_

_**-Q-QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA UZUMAKI!?-Sentías las mejillas aún más calientes de vergüenza que por el alcohol.**_

_**-NO ME MALINTERPRETES! PERDON SI TE OFENDI!-se disculpó prácticamente de rodillas, completamente aterrado.**_

_**-Ya, ya no es para tanto, que te pasa, acaso las chicas de esta aldea te maltratan tanto?**_

_**(En algún lugar de Konoha, Sakura Haruno estornudo XD)**_

_**-No, no es…bueno un poco… pero ya enserio… entonces que respondes?**_

_**-EH?...ah bueno no pienso mucho en eso…-dijiste mientras te serbias otro trago- creo que aún es pronto, aunque me gustaría tener uno o dos, tal vez tres si tengo los recursos para criarlo- llevaste tus labios al líquido ardiente y lo bebiste de un sorbo sacándote una sonrisa.**_

_**-Y…porque pregunta, Señor Héroe de la Guerra?-preguntaste acercándotele levemente- es que acaso me trajo a un bar para embriagarme y luego llevarme a un lindo lugar a encargar a un par de bebes rubios, eh?!**_

_**-…uh…..(o/o)…-**_

_**Moriste de risa cuando su rostro se coloreo de un rojo tan intenso que podía competir con los sonrojos de aquella chica Hyuga que viste en alguna ocasión.- ES BROMA ES BROMA! JA JA TRANQUILO! TE DESMAYAS!-Estabas obviamente ebria, y el aún era un poco inocente.**_

_**-Yo quiero muchos hijos…-lo escuchaste decir cuando paraste de reír-quiero muchos, para poder críalos, enseñarles a ser traviesos, mostrarles los mejores lugares para esconderse en los juegos, enseñarles técnicas, como el raseengan o el de los clones de sombra!, me encantaría criar niñas, aunque los niños no serian geniales! Ya hasta tengo pensado sus nombres! Quiero ser el mejor padre de todos-dattebayo!-**_

_**Lo miraste sonreír mientras hablaba, ese chico, ese rubio…**_

_**Tu…Eres realmente extraño Uzumaki, pensar en eso, aun eres joven sabes?**_

**0o0**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0 **_FLASBACK END_**O0O0O0O0O0O**

**O0O**

Saliste de tus pensamientos cuando se agacho hasta quedar a tu altura en aquella silla del consultorio.

-Seremos padres (" ")…tendremos un bebe…-sus palabras eran cortadas por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta por la emoción, sus ojos se veían notablemente llorosos.

-Naruto…tu…-tenías tantas emociones en tu corazón-realmente…-Tantas dudas en la mente-…crees que yo…sea una buena mama?- preguntaste lo primero que se te ocurrió, querías estar segura de todo.-Yo…fui entrenada para quitar vidas desde que era joven, trabajo con cadáveres desde los 10…yo…solo se quitar vidas…podre crear una…sin dañarla?-las lágrimas regresaron a tus ojos con toda su intensidad posible y tus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín- Tengo miedo…tengo mucho, **mucho miedo**!-soltaste finalmente tocando tu vientre aun plano- Y si no me quiere por que eh matado mucha gente! Como podre tomarlo en manos que están manchadas de sangre!?- lloraste mirándolo fijamente, él estaba sorprendido, mucho más sorprendido que la Haruno detrás del escritorio- tu...tu eres un héroe…y yo solo soy una basura, una marioneta de otros… Si no...y si yo…-

-Y si te ama tanto como yo?-tus lagrimas cesaron cuando lo escuchaste hablar- y si le da igual el pasado, todo lo que hicimos, nunca le da importancia?-toco tu mejilla con toda su palma limpiando tus lágrimas.

-Naruto….tu eres un héroe, alguien que guio a la gente fuera de la oscuridad, el sol de los shinobis…yo…yo eh estado toda mi vida en la oscuridad…tu eres genial a comparación de mi cómo puedes?

-Vamos Vamos! No soy perfecto, también eh cometido errores, como todo ser humano, además, no creo que a esa pancita le vaya a importar lo que ocurrió muchos años atrás, eso quedo en el olvido…

-Lo prometes..?-preguntaste mientras entrelazabas tus dedos con los suyos.

-Por supuesto-dattebayo!- dio fin al asunto de las dudas besándote la mano con ternura.-Ya verás cómo presumirá que su madre es tan valiente que puede abrir un cadáver y revisarlo por dentro sin desmayarse!

-A diferencia de su padre, que se desmaya con solo ver una jeringa ha ha!-bromeaste recibiendo la afirmación de la Haruno que lloraba al ver tan conmovedora y cursi escena.

-Si exact…EH!? NO ME DESMAYO YA SOY UN HOMBRE! TENGO 25 AÑOS! HEY SAKURA-CHAN! NO TE RIAS!

Lo miraste gritar tratando de defenderse, ese chico, aquel que te hacia la muer más feliz de la tierra, ahora te convertiría en madre.

-Naruto Uzumaki….Gracias…

Y sin decir nada más te lanzaste a sus brazos y lo besaste.

.

.

.

_**Si…sin dudas…..**_

…_**.**_**ERA UNA BUENA NOTICIA**_**….**_

_**Ok si más laaargo que un draable pero bueno no modos.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, pues yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hasta la próxima!...espero**_

_**ADIOSS! LEAN MUCHOOO! ES BUENO PARA EL CEREBRO! TOMEN AGUA COMAN VERDURAS QUE EL "RAMEN DE POR ACA NO ES EL MISMO QUE EL DEL JAPON TAN BONITO Y DISTANTE!**_

_**14/11/14 Mexico**_

_**Atzuko-san**_

_**Se merece un Review? =w=?\**_


	2. Anata wa watashi to kekkon suru?

**.**

**.**

(" ")** dicen el nombre del lect r**

**.**

**.**

_**Historia: **_ATZUKO-SAN

**.**

**.**

_**ROMANCE/HUMOR**_

**.**

**Conjunto de Drablees**

NARUTOxLECTORA

_***~KISEKI~* **_

_**LA MEJOR PROPUESTA DE TODAS**_

**(~0w0)~**

El calor del recién iniciado verano azotaba Konoha con toda su fuerza, la gente iba de un lado a otro haciendo su rutina diaria, los shinobis vigilaban las calles y los niños corrían por doquier, era obvio que la paz era aprovechada en Konoha.

Caminaste detrás de cierto genio pelinegro, que por alguna mística razón había insistido en que lo acompañaras a caminar un rato, con la excusa de que le haría bien al bebe, excediste al ver que se había dado cuenta a diferencia de los demás, pues llevabas ropa un tanto holgada para que no se notara tu vientre de 4 meses recién cumplidos.

Esperabas caminar al menos unos 20 minutos, pero ese malvado te llevaba dando vueltas por la aldea, ya habían caminado más de 2 horas y se negaba a hablar más de lo que hacía cada 20 minutos para preguntarte si podías seguir.

Cuando tu paciencia llego a su límite te adelantaste al jounin y lo encaraste molesta y acalorada.

-Hey Nara-san, porque me trajiste aquí?-miraste a tu alrededor, solo estaban a una cuadra enfrente del edificio Hokage.

-Es una molestia, pero le hago un favor a cierto idiota-dijo dándote la espalda-Por cierto, felicidades, aunque será aburrido verte tejiendo calcetines en lugar de abrir cuerpos "Morgue-chan"-bromeo con tu apodo, cortesía de Kiba Inuzuka y Rock Lee.

-Que…que! No…no lo digas en voz alta!-te sonrojaste, nadie debía saber tu condición aun, Sakura le diría a todos que solo es un malestar estomacal hasta que tú y Naruto consiguieran una casa más grande para él/la bebe.

-Ya, que aburrido –Miro su reloj de muñeca y sonrió débilmente, que apenas y pudiste notarlo-Bueno, ya casi es hora, te sugiero que vayas a ver al Hokage, creo que tiene que pedirte un favor.-dicho esto de dio media buena y se marchó.

-Un favor…?-comenzaste a caminar al edificio, tendrías que decirle a Kakashi sobre tu condición, pero eso era lo de….espera….espera…**QUE HACE NARUTO EN EL TECHO!**

-Na...Naruto…?-te detuviste justo en el portón para el edificio, sobre este el Uzumaki estaba vestido de jounin y sonreía mirando a tu dirección.

De repente, algunas personas se comenzaron a reunir a tu alrededor, unas sin saber que pasaba y otras sonriendo maliciosamente-Pero que…?- tu corazón se aceleró cuando lo escuchaste gritar tu nombre y apellido.

Miraste a su dirección, había gritado a todo pulmón, hizo aquel famoso sello de los clones invocando alrededor de 20, para volver a gritar todos al mismo tiempo, lo más hermoso que en toda tu vida habías escuchado.

**-¡¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO-DATTEBAYO?!-**

Gritaron todos los Naruto´s al mismo tiempo, tan fuerte que seguramente ningún rincón de la aldea se quedó sin saber que el próximo Hokage había decidido sentar cabeza.

Por tu parte, abriste los ojos a mas no poder por tales palabras, cerraste tus manos sobre tu pecho, tus mejillas se tornaron de color carmín mientras tus ojos eran infundadas por un salado liquido de felicidad. Ese hombre...era increíble…-dattebayo!

A tu alrededor toda la gente grito sorprendida y emocionada. Entre la multitud se hallaban los " novatos", Ten-Ten, Lee, Konohamaru y sus amigos, Tsunade y Shizune que lloraba como bebe con Ton-Ton en los brazos, incluso el viejo Teuchi que lloraba en el hombro de su hermosa hija Ayame, después de todo Naruto era su mejor cliente y sin duda daría un banquete de Ramen en su boda.

En menos de 40 segundos el Uzumaki ya estaba ante ti, de rodillas sosteniendo tu mano con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y que dices?, serias mi esposa-Dattebayo!?

"_**ACEPTA! ACEPTA! ACEPTA!"**_

Los gritos de la multitud no se hicieron esperar, todos aplaudían mientras gritaban, haciendo que tu felicidad fuera aún más grande y las lágrimas comenzaran a cesar.

_**-UZUMAKI NARUTO, YO…ACEPTO SER TU ESPOS…-**_

No pudiste terminar la frase pues ya tenía sus labios contra los tuyos. Nuevamente los gritos de la multitud inundaron el ambiente, Kakashi miraba desde lo alto de la torre con una sonrisa en su boca.

Iruka miraba desde lejos como su alumno daba un paso más en su vida, sin duda el matrimonio lo haría madurar….esperaba.

Lee y Gai lloraban mientras gritaban algo como "LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ES MAS INTENSA QUE NUNCA LEE!" "SI GAI-SENSEI! Y NO DEJARE QUE NARUTO-KUN LOGRE VENCERME! "-mientas se volteaba a su compañera de equipo- "TEN-TEN! NO HAY QUE QUEDARNOS ATRÁS! CASEMONOS TAMBIEN" -"QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO LEEE!" y cosas así.

En la cima del Monte Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke miraba la escena con orgullo mientras su ego de Uchiha era golpeado una vez más, ahora su Amigo-hermano-rival estaba un paso más al frente de el.

Sai estaba al lado de Sasuke, sonreía de manera sincera, quien hubiera dicho que esa escena sacada de un viejo libro romántico habría funcionado.

En medio del gentío el Uzumaki te colocaba un anillo dorado con un curioso diamante naranja.

-**Te amo (" "), a los dos**- susurro lo más bajo que pudo, solo para que tu pudieras oírlo.

-Gracias….-fue lo único que respondiste besando su morena mejilla**- Yo te amo más…nosotros te amamos más.**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quieren otro?**

**Dejen un review!**

**Si son muchos lo subiré cuando tenga tiempo eh inspiración! XD**

**ADIOS! LEAN MUCHO! MEORA LA CIRCULACION EN SU CEREBRO! PERO RECUERDEN BAJAR EL BRILLO DEL ORDENADOR Y MANTENGAN ILUMINADO EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN.**

**Atzuko-san.**

**19/ 11 / 14**


	3. Amigo

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **_

**Rayen RRR**

**Irma-chan**

**YukiAnsuro**

_**Por sus comentarios! :)**_

**Feliz inicio de Año!**

**.**

**.**

**(" ") dicen el nombre del lector**

**.**

**.**

**Historia: **Atzuko-san

**.**

**.**

**ROMANCE/HUMOR**

**.**

**Conjunto de Drabbles**

NARUTO x LECTORA

***~KISEKI*~**

**3er Drabble….**

"**Amigo"**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

El viento mecía tu cabello con delicadeza, sus suaves caricias te hacían sonrojar pues era como si aquel al que amabas te mandara esas caricias desde la distancia. Hace un par de días él y otros shinobis habían partido a una misión al país del trueno como escoltas del Sexto Hokage para una cumbre o una mierda parecida.

Aun se formaba una mueca de gracia en tus labios al recordar cómo fue prácticamente arrastrado a la misión por sus compañeros, pues se negaba a separarse de tu lado…

**0o0o0o0o0FLASBACK!0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Naruto, cariño, nada malo va a pasarme, voy a estar bien sola por 1 semana, además cuando regreses estarás a tiempo para la boda, **así que por favor…SUELTAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡ZORRA DE MIERDAAA!** (Ok, no le dijiste eso último, pero te morías por gritárselo ya que no soltaba tus piernas)

-PEROOO, Y SI TE CAES EN EL BAÑO? Y SI SE INCENDIA LA COCINA?! Y SI TE AHOGAS CON UN PEDAZO DE PASTEL Y SI…- En la entrada Sur de la aldea el "HEROE DE LA GUERRA" Lloriqueaba abrazado a tus faldas como si fuera la última vez que se verían en la vida.

-YA DEJA A (" ")-SAN EN PAZ! BAKAAAA!- Gracias a Buda que Haruno "Demonio pelo de chicle" Sakura y su otro compañero de equipo Sai estaban ahí para golpearlo dejándolo K.O! y llevándoselo en una ave de tinta para alcanzar al resto del equipo que se había adelantado.

Por desgracia, esos pocos días sola eran una tortura constante por la cantidad EXAGERADA! De acosadoras que tu amado Rubio tenia…y si…TE ODIAN!...no…TE DESPRECIAN!...no tampoco….**DESEAN PODER MATARTE LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE POR SER LA "PERRA AFORTUNADA" a la que Naruto le pidió matrimonio….ah…**

**0o0o0o0o0FLASBACK! END!0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Suspiraste completamente agotada, toda la mañana te la habías pasado huyendo de toda esa horda de jovencitas con las hormonas alteradas. Desde que saliste del Departamento…cuando fuiste a ver como iba todo en el hospital (Y a visitar a Tsunade para los cuidados y controles necesarios para la salud del bebe)…cuando fuiste por un helado por antojo del bebe…en todo momento te siguieron de cerca y mas de una vez te lanzaron tanto huevos, basura y shurikens…Y misteriosamente (para ellas) ningún ataque dio en ti…

Eran realmente unas idiotas…no se habían dado cuenta que tenías una astuta sombra que te seguía desde la madrugada.

Llegaste al parque con una bolsa en las manos comprar algo de cenar, libre de presiones y preocupaciones por la boda que en unos cuantos días se llevaría a cabo. Tanto los kimonos de boda como la fecha apartada en el templo del País del Fuego estaban listos.

Los invitados y el lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta por su matrimonio.

Ya solo faltaba un pequeño detalle….

El padrino…

El viento soplo de improviso haciendo que tu cabello se elevara violentamente, que tuviste que sujetarlo con tu mano libre. Siguiendo con tu mirar la dirección de las hojas pudiste ver a una persona sentada en el banco del parque, con los codos en sus rodillas y en sus manos sostenía una lata vacía de "Te-Café/extra-cargado" MI-chu-RI! (Marca inventada por mi XD)

Su cabello era negro y estaba envuelto por un trapo gafe oscuro, traía puesto un grueso abrigo verde bosque, bastante maltratado y polvoriento. Sus pantalones negros estaban gastados de la parte de abajo y sucio de agua y barro.

No era difícil saber quién era esa persona, su pobre condición lo delataba a simple vista, algo en tu pecho se estrujo levemente y buscaste el tu bolsa de mandado un par de monedas para depositarlas dentro de la lata.

-Tome…use este para comprarse ropa buen hombre…-diste sonriendo tristemente, nadie merecía vivir en tan deplorables condición…-

-Que carao dijiste, desgraciada?-Abriste los ojos aterrada al ver como un Sharingan y un Rinnegan brillaban con la flama de la ira. En menos de un segundo ya estabas a unos cuatro o cinco metros de distancia del último miembro del Clan Uchiha

-Solo bromeaba Sasuke-san! Solo bromeaba! Adoro su estilo de vagabundo!-Reías moviendo tu mano de arriba a a abajo intentando restarle importancia a tus comentarios.

-Vagabundo..?-El muy maldito se apareció a tus espaldas en un parpadeo y comenzó a apachurrar tus mejillas con el rostro oscurecido y un resplandor rojo en sus ojos. Tu solo pudiste pellizcar sus manos mientras pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de tus ojos.

-PERDONEME! Perdóneme Sasuke-sama!- lloriqueaste logrando hacer que te soltara- hay…me dolió…-sobaste tus mejillas enrojecidas por sus acciones.

-Eso te enseñara a no juzgar mi manera de vestir-respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Ah, si…-rodaste los ojos comenzando a caminar a su lado- Por cierto, gracias por cuidarme la espalda, no sé qué pudo haberme pasado con esas tipas detrás de mi cabeza.

-No es para tanto, además no quisiera ver como se pondría ese perdedor si llega y se entera que su "linda prometida" fue mutilada por su grupo de Fan's locas- bromeo..?

-Si, tienes razón,….uh….ya se, para compensarte te preparare una ensalada de Tomates, que dices?

-Los compraras tú?

-Si

-Está bien, vayamos entonces…y por cierto, por que traes puesta una Yukata?-cuestiono al verte con atención, notando tu linda y sencilla Yukata de color negro adornada con figuras de ramas y hojas de bambú en gris y rojo, claro con un obi rojo.-No creo que vestirte así te ayude a ser buena esposa.

-Ah…no tiene nada de malo… "además me ayuda a ocultar mi vientre…" -con 5 meses próximos tu barriga de embarazada se había votado, y no parecían exactamente unos kilitos de más, considerando que el bebe ya comenzaba a moverse, asi que tenías que usarlo con el moño enfrente- además es linda…

-Si claro…por cierto, porque te dieron vacaciones?, no creo que Kakashi sea tan considerado contigo solo por tu boda…

-Tch, eres un entrometido sabias?, puedo hacerte las mismas preguntas a ti Sasuke-san: Porque esta vestido asi? Y por qué no está de misión?-respondiste un poco molesta…oh no…las hormonas.

-Hump, De hecho estoy en una misión, cuidar que la futura esposa del "Héroe de Konoha", en estos momentos eres muy vulnerable ante ataques de Ninjas renegados y secuestros, ya sabes…y con mi ropa no te metas "No estoy bien de dinero…ok no"-

-Oh! Sasuke-san! Mi guardaespaldas?, genial- sonreíste poniendo la bolsa vacía para las compras en sus manos- entonces, cumple con tu deber y cuida mi trasero mientras compro la cena- y dicho esto echaste a correr a la calle del mercado con algo de dificultad.

El Uchiha tardo medio minuto en reaccionas al ver la bolsa en su mano- Tch, esa maldita.

Un par de horas más tarde llegaron a tu departamento y un kilo de tomates rojos en la bolsa junto a otros ingredientes.

Se sentaron una vez que terminaste de cocinar la carne y las verduras. Cenaron con una tranquila charla de adultos maduros con un par de insultos por su manera de vestir y lo horrenda que era tu actitud con el.

Finalmente colocaste lo que sobro de la ensalada de tomates en un recipiente y se lo entregaste, estaba por marcharse.

-Recuerda que eres nuestro padrino, tienes que ir con algo formal al templo, que no sea NADA de color negro por favor, todo el mundo sabe que eres un **Emo-Revolucionario-vengador-Tsundere- de mierda**, asi que por Naruto ponte algo alegre- al terminar de hablar sentiste como un puño golpeaba tu cabeza con fuerza, adorabas hacerlo cabrear.

-Ya deja de llamarme asi "**PERRA AFORTUNADA**"- Dijo intentando molestarte.

**-Ah…asi que Sasuki-chan esta celoso por que seré yo la que se pondrá el Kimono de novia?-**Otro golpe, que te saco humo de tu chichón…

-Perra…

-Lo siento.- te disculpaste con una reverencia tonta. Pero regrésate a tu postura anterior al escuchar una pequeña risa salir de sus labios.-Que es tan gracioso Sasuke-san?

-Nada, solo recordé el día en que nos conocimos y las discusiones que tuvimos los 3.

-Ahh, te refieres el día en que tu y Naruto me rompieron ambas piernas, un brazo, me rompieron la nariz y me ataron con cadenas con picos y chakra por no querer acompañarlos a Konoha?-OH, el mejor día de tu vida.

**0o0o0o0o0FLASBACK!0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**-LOS MATARE! LOS MATARE! MALDITOS MARICAS DE MIERDA! SE ARREPENTIRAN DE HABERME RECUESTRADO! LOS MATARE! BASTARDOS! AUNQUE SEA MUJER LES VOY A DAR POR EL CULO! YA SUELTENMEEEE! LES PATEARE SUS SEXYS Y BIEN FORMADOS TRASEROS DE NENAS!-**Gritabas encadenada a un árbol con una cadena cubierta con Chakra.

-Naruto haz que se calle- suplicaba el Uchiha con ambos ojos morados y apretándose el tabique de su nariz que no paraba de sangrar.

-No es fácil Teme…esa mujer parece que nunca se cansa…-respondía el rubio tirado sobre el césped con la ropa llena de sangre y unas 3 costillas rotas al límite de su chakra…Kakashi-sensei…la próxima vez ira a traer un ninja extranjero su PUT..!

**0o0o0o0o0FLASBACK! END!0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-No recuerdo como te callamos la boca ese día…-menciono saliendo de tu hogar.

-Me engañaste fingiendo que te ibas a orinar en el árbol en el que estaba atada Emo de mierda…-respondiste sonrojada recordando aquel momento en el que se paró en frente tuyo y comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón y el botón de su pantalón. Oh Yeeahh, fue sexy hasta que te dijo**: Mierda…mi vejiga explotara**…, acompañado de las carcajadas del Uzumaki aun en el suelo.-AAHHGG…..malas memorias.

-Para ti…bueno, yo me marcho, nos vemos en la ceremonia.

Dicho esto se marchó, dejándote una sonrisa en los labios. Como fue que tú y Uchiha Sasuke se hicieron amigos?, bueno, era un misterio.

En más de una ocasión intentaste matarlo al igual que a Naruto.

Ahora que lo pensabas, en alguna ocasión llegaste a ver como Sasuke se te quedaba viendo por largos ratos desde lejos cuando recién se conocieron…y cuando volteabas a verlo apartaba la mirada con un extraño rosa en sus mejillas….Naaa…tu imaginación.

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**.**

**.**

Quiero que sepan que ya tengo un par de Drabbles hechos, sin embargo tengo que perfeccionarlos para que la historia no se alargue demasiado.

Y por favor si este Drabble no tuvo NADA! De romance es por culpa de…-/./-:

Mi autora preferida actualizo después de 3 AÑOS!

**3 LARGOS, TRISTES, ANSIOSOS Y DESESPERANTES AÑOS!**

(Ya me imaginan lanzando pétalos de flores por todos lados mientas lloro patéticamente….pero eso no duro mucho) si bien su fic es: **ESTUPIDAMENTE SENTIMENTAL/ TRISTE/ ROMANTICO/ FAMILIAR! **

Es de ese tipo de lecturas que te hacer reír, llorar, dudar, reflexionar, ver lo débil que es el ser humano y lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser…y ese cap que subió (34) explota cada emoción que alguien puede tener.

Sobre todo te pones en el lugar de la madre, padre y amigos del prota, pues sus palabras son…hirientes, te ofenden, te enojan…te destrozan…y al terminar el cap...mi corazón estaba en shock…me hizo apagar mi computadora, irme a mi cama y no dormir en **TODA **la puta noche…Me destrozo…y en mi mente no había rastro alguno de eso llamado **"AMOR"….. nada, 0, inexistente….**

Ok bueno se que no les interesa, pero tenía que contarlo**. XD**

**Si les interesa el fic es:**

**OJO: ****es SASUHINA**_**!...si si, ellos no tienen NADA para ser emparejados y eso, pero es un fic hermoso, no es peleas y sangre y jutsus…va a un nivel Adolecente-Adulto**_

**Haiiro No Shinju (Perla Gris) de Angel de un Ala. **

Respuestas:

**Irma-chan**: Que bueno que les gustara! Y aquí tienes el cap. Prometo que será más romántico más adelante.

**Rayen RRR**: En qué momento Sasuki hablo de alguien…? Que me perdí? Bueno no importa, Sasuki apareció en este cap, espero que te haya gustado.

Bueno en el próximo Drabble (puedo considerarlos asi?) serán FLASBACKK! SEEEE….ok no estoy muy segura pues la boda es lo que seguramente ustedes esperan, asi que comenten!

**Si eres nueva leyendo esta historia te invito a dejarme un comentario con quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, etc... o compartir esta historia con tus amistades que compartan tu gusto por este anime.**

También puedes checar mi perfil con otras de mis historias que comparten la misma temática: PERSONAJExLECTOR…si…si, soy rara…ya se….

Nos leemos el próximo Drabble!

**Atzuko-san 29/12/14**


	4. Como se conocieron part 1-3 FLSBCK

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **_

**Irma-chan**

**Koisshi Saotome**

_**Por sus comentarios! :)**_

**.**

**.**

**(" ") dicen el nombre del lector**

**.**

**.**

**Historia: **Atzuko-san

**.**

**.**

**ROMANCE/HUMOR**

**.**

"**Narra Naruto"**

"**Narra la lectora XD"**

**Conjunto de Drabbles**

NARUTO x LECTORA

***~KISEKI*~**

**4to Drabble:**

**.*-*.**

"**Y….como se conocieron?" parte 1/3**

_**.0o0o0o0o0.**_

**.0o0o0o0o0o0.**

**.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.**

El viento danzaba en el cielo con total libertad en la aldea oculta en las Nubes, el ambiente de tranquilidad se respiraba aun con la presencia de shinobis extranjeros en la aldea. Los Kages tenían más de dos días discutiendo asuntos oficiales en la sala de conferencias, acompañados por 2 shinobis según la tradición.

Pero aun así, los que no tenían que estar ahí paradas escuchando ese tipo de cosas podían estar descansando en algún tejado, disfrutando el clima o visitando a buenos amigos.

-Yo, Naruto! Tiempo sin vernos! Yeeehhaaa!

-OH! Bee-osan! A pasado tiempo.

Sentados sobre un tejado, Uzumaki Naruto y Killer Bee se reencontraban después de 2 años de no verse.

-Ohh Si! Bastardo estúpido~ e-e-escuche! Oh si escuche! Que te casaras! Oh chico si que estas jodido Heeeeeyyy-intento cantar el rubio de piel morena- Y quien es la desafortunada chica? Esa peligrosa Sakurita? Oh al fin aceptaste lo que eres y Sasuke acepto ser tu Uke? EH? (NaruSasu :D Amor)

-BEE! TEME! No soy Gay! Y no tampoco es Sakura-chan

-Ohh, asi que es esa tetona del Byakugan? Chico a ti si te gusta tener de dónde agarrar! SEEE

-Tampoco! Voy a casarme con una hermosa Kunoichi de la aldea de las Plumas!

-De dónde?

-De la aldea escondida entre las plumas! En la frontera del país del Demonio!

-Ohh, ya! Y como se llama la pobre chica eh? Bastardo estúpido!

-Su nombre es (" "), y es un sueño hecho realidad

-Tiene cara de Ramen?

-See…DIGO! NO! NO NO! Como se te ocurre!?, ella es la persona más linda de este mundo, sus ojos tienen un brillo encantan dador, su manera de hablar es como el canto de una sirena y pelea como un demonio!

-….ah….?

-Ya la conocerás!, de echo tengo una invitación para ti y los que quieras traer a la ceremonia y a la fiesta, seguro que ella estará feliz de conocerte.

-YEHHA YHEAA. Pero como la conociste, si se puede saber bastardo?

.

.

_**Mientras tanto…en los baños termales de Konoha:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Amm…porque están todas aquí?-preguntaste al ver a Ino Yamanaka, Ten-Ten, Subaku no Temari en la tina de piedra a tu lado (ocultando la oscura cabellera de la antigua heredera Hyuga) y en la que estabas tu se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Shizune y Tsunade.

-Eh? Bueno pues, como te negaste a tener despedida de soltera, pues, decidieron reunirse aquí para pasar una tarde de chicas…-respondía la asistente de la antigua Hokage bastante nerviosa, pues era su culpa que las chicas supieran que pasarías la tarde en un "calmado" baño caliente…a solas…tú y tu barriga…porque si alguien te viera sabría que estabas embarazada tendrías a toda la aldea encima de ti…y no todos para felicitarte y preocuparse por ti…

Sumando el hecho que el costo de tu cabeza subiría al triple…

-Ah…baya, gracias chicas, pero no era necesario en verdad…-intentaste hablar pero…

-Oh VAMOS! No seas tan modesta! Es normal que queramos que tengas una celebración por tu boda! Además si no quieres una despedida de soltera porque "No sabes a donde pueda llevarte la fiesta y las copas" pues, permítenos pasar un buen tiempo contigo!-hablo la Yamanaka.

-Si, no hemos podido estar contigo desde que te dieron vacaciones sabes?, extrañamos salir contigo Morgue-chan!- bromeo Ten-Ten.

No podías culparlas, era natural, eran tus amigas (exceptuando a la extranjera y a la morena). En verdad deseabas una despedida, sin embargo con tu embarazo ya avanzado y tu abstinencia de 11 meses en la bebida…pues, no era muy seguro.

-Eso es verdad, podemos estar aquí y conversar entre chicas, además mas tarde iremos a las Costillas y poder tomar Sake!- hablo bastante divertida la antigua Hokage a tu lado tomándote del hombro. Agradecías que ella y su asistente estuvieran cubriéndote, pues así ninguna de las otras chicas notaria tu vientre bajo el agua.

-bueno, muchas gracias entonces, a ti también Temari-san, Hyuga-san- hiciste una reverencia a las susodichas.

-No hay de que, me parece divertido conocer de cerca a la desafortunada chica que desposara a ese bobo de Naruto.-te respondía la rubia mientras la Hyuga se hundía un poco más en el agua.-Por cierto como fue que una chica tan linda como tu termino enamorada de Naruto? Me sorprende que no lo hayas ahorcado por cómo es su actitud.

-Ah, bueno, Naruto no es tannn…inmaduro, cuando quiere llega a ser serio y amable a la vez. Y bueno, supongo que su actitud me enamoro, era tierno, gracioso cuando apenas nos conocimos. Siempre me trato con respeto y me enseño como eran las cosas en esta aldea. Y con un tiempo pasamos de ser amigos a ser algo mas…- respondiste un tanto colorada.

-Oh…y bueno como se conocieron? Por lo que se eres extranjera no?

-Exactamente, soy de la Aldea Oculta entre las Plumas. En la Frontera del País de Demonio.

-Con más detalles cuéntame- insistió la rubia recargándose en el borde de la tina e frente de ti.

.

.

**0o0o0Oflasback!0o0o0**

.

La aldea es controlada exclusivamente por féminas, ellas son el sexo fuerte. Los hombres no tienen derecho a tomar alguna decisión con respecto a la aldea. A muy pocos hombres se les permitía convertirse en shinobis.

Por otro lado, a las niñas comenzaban su entrenamiento desde los 4 años, especialistas en distintos campos de enseñanzas shinobis, que van desde crear armas, desarrollar nuevos venenos, medicinas, jutsus, estilos de taijustsu, etc…

Al nacer en esa aldea fuiste entrenada desde tu niñez en las artes médicas, para extraer secretos y una que otra cosa de los cadáveres de shinobis. Trabajando con cuerpos sin vida, rodeada del olor putrefacto de la carne y la sangre mucha de tu inocencia se perdió rápidamente.

Luego, te toco comenzar con tu servicio de Cazadora especial AMBU. Tomar vidas a sangre fría.

Así era tu vida en aquella aldea apartada del mundo, viviendo de manera "tradicional" sin involucrarse con el exterior "machista".

"**-Fue en uno de mis pocos días libres, me encargaba de recoger plantas con algunas niñas de la unidad médica, les enseñaba a diferenciarlas cuando un par de AMBU´S de Konoha llegaron a nuestros campos. Uno con una máscara de zorro y el otro con una máscara de lobo….."**

_._

_-Puedo ayudarles?- preguntaste al ver a ambos hombres en el campo de flores, ocultabas un Kunai en la manga de tu yukata por si intentaban hacer algo, no era normal tener visitas en la aldea, sobre todo visitas masculinas._

_-Donde se encuentra el líder de su aldea?- hablo de forma seca el de la máscara de lobo, haciéndote desconfiar de su actitud._

_-Cállate, déjame hablar a mi Teme, la asustaste- hablo el de la otra mascara.-Etto…señorita, buenas tardes, somos mensajeros de Konoha.-Saludo de manera amable, haciendo que tus hombros se relajaran, sin embargo no bajaste tu guardia._

_-Buenas tardes, me llamo… Fuji Kasumi, sirvo en el palacio.-tomando un nombre falso y una identidad falsa, según el protocolo guiaste a los visitantes por los campos hasta el pueblo con la atenta mirada de las mujeres que discretamente acariciaron el kunai bajo sus ropas y no apartaron la mirada de aquellos hombres._

"**-Kakashi-sensei nos envió a esa aldea pues se estaban esparciendo rumores de que había un shinobi con la habilidad de absorber chackra, pero no solo eso, al absorber chacra copiaba conocimiento sobre toda técnica que se puede realizar con el chackra que absorbe. Según lo que nos dieron, aquel shinobi había absorbido una gran cantidad del chackra de Kaguya y era capaz de usas sus habilidades y planeaba liberarla de su prisión en el cielo. Esa fue la razón por la que Kakashi-sensei nos envio a buscar a ese nina, in**

**vestigar acerca de sus habilidades y llevarlo a la aldea."**

_._

_Al llegar al palacio que era el hogar de la mandamás de la aldea: Takahashi Eiko, la señora de 115 años de vida. Hija de la fundadora de la aldea y protectora de toda mujer en sus tierras._

_._

"**-Cuando entramos a la sala donde se encontraba, nos imaginamos que sería una pasa con bastón, sin embargo, a pesar de que se veía ya bastante grande, no se veía acabada."**

_._

_._

_-Quienes son muchachos AMBU?- cuestiono una muer con el cabello claro como espuma de mar, su piel estaba un tanto arrugada por los años y sus os estaban cerrados. Vistiendo ropas dignas de una princesa que se arrastraban por el suelo, su figura estaba un poco encorvada. Su porte y su chakra exigían respeto. A pesar de su edad era notorio que aquella mujer tenía un poder sorprendente, podía rivalizar con el poder del Raikage!_

"**-sin embargo…."**

**-Sin embargo…."**

**No era la persona que buscaban.**

**.**

-Buscamos al Shinobi con el nombre de: (" "). Es necesaria su presencia en Konoha….-Hablo el Uchiha con decisión.

-Son órdenes del Sexto Hokage.-continuo el Uzumaki.

-Oh, que chicos con tan pocos modales, cuando una dama pregunta algo los caballeros deben responder, asi que, quítense esas máscaras y muéstrenme sus rostros…-

Desde una de las esquinas de aquella habitación miraste los rostros de los shinobis que con mala gana se quitaron las máscaras. Cabellos dorados y negros, oos azules y oscuros, con rasgos tan diferentes y con la misma banda de Konoha reluciendo en sus frentes.

-Uchiha Sasuke

-Uzumaki Naruto

Tuviste que ocultar tu sorpresa en un ceño fruncido ver el rostro de aquel Uchiha, por poco gritas el nombre de aquel hombre al que viste hace ya tantos años. El chico frente a ti era patéticamente parecido a el y a la vez eran tan diferentes sus miradas.

-OH! Vaya vaya! Miren lo que trajo el viento, son los niños mas lindos que mis viejos ojos han visto, de acuerdo, con gusto entregare a (" ") a ustedes, Kasumi-chan! Ve a la casa de (" "), infórmale que tiene que partir de inmediato y ayúdala a traer sus cosas.

-Si mi señora- saliste de la habitación a toda prisa, entendías completamente el significado de esas palabras:

**Tenías que escapar a toda prisa de la aldea con otras dos chicas, después de todo. Eras tu a la que vinieron a buscar.**

**Continuara….!**

Respuestas:

**Irma-chan**: jajajajajajaja Sasuki-Kyyuuuuuuu XD Mori de risa!

Y chi, cómo pudiste ver en es este drabble, esos dos se interesaron en la misma chica.

**Koisshi Saotome:**

lectora SI! \o.o/ Gracias por tu comentario.

**Si eres nueva leyendo esta historia te invito a dejarme un comentario con quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, etc... o compartir esta historia con tus amistades que compartan tu gusto por este anime.**

También puedes checar mi perfil con otras de mis historias que comparten la misma temática: PERSONAJExLECTOR:

_HIPOxLECTORA (Romance/ Aventura)_

_Rivaille o Levi x Lectora (Romance/Comedia/Drama/Familiar/Gore)_

_Erwin X Lectora (Lemon)_

Nos leemos el próximo Drabble!

**Atzuko-san 29/12/14**


	5. Como se conocieron part 2-3 FLSBCK

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **_

**Koisshi Saotome**

_**Por sus comentarios! :)**_

**.**

**.**

**(" ") dicen el nombre del lector**

**.**

**.**

**Historia: **Atzuko-san

**.**

**.**

**ROMANCE/HUMOR**

**.**

"**Narra Naruto"**

"**Narra la lectora XD"**

**Conjunto de Drabbles**

NARUTO x LECTORA

***~KISEKI*~**

**5to Drabble:**

**.*-*.**

"**Y….como se conocieron?" parte 2/3**

_**.0o0o0o0o0.**_

**.0o0o0o0o0o0.**

**.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.**

**.**

-Buscamos al Shinobi con el nombre de: (" "). Es necesaria su presencia en Konoha….-Hablo el Uchiha con decisión.

-Son órdenes del Sexto Hokage.-continuo el Uzumaki.

-Oh, que chicos con tan pocos modales, cuando una dama pregunta algo los caballeros deben responder, así que, quítense esas máscaras y muéstrenme sus rostros…-

Desde una de las esquinas de aquella habitación miraste los rostros de los shinobis que con mala gana se quitaron las máscaras. Cabellos dorados y negros, ojos azules y oscuros, con rasgos tan diferentes y con la misma banda de Konoha reluciendo en sus frentes.

-Uchiha Sasuke

-Uzumaki Naruto

Tuviste que ocultar tu sorpresa en un ceño fruncido ver el rostro de aquel Uchiha, por poco gritas el nombre de aquel hombre al que viste hace ya tantos años. El chico frente a ti era patéticamente parecido a el y a la vez eran tan diferentes sus miradas.

-OH! Vaya vaya! Miren lo que trajo el viento, son los niños mas lindos que mis viejos ojos han visto, de acuerdo, con gusto entregare a (" ") a ustedes, Kasumi-chan! Ve a la casa de (" "), infórmale que tiene que partir de inmediato y ayúdala a traer sus cosas.

-Si mi señora- saliste de la habitación a toda prisa, entendías completamente el significado de esas palabras:

**Tenías que escapar a toda prisa de la aldea con otras dos chicas, después de todo. Eras tu a la que vinieron a buscar.**

-Oh! Y que hiciste? Como termino?

-Paciencia Temari-san, voy a eso..

-Ah! Date prisa yo también quiero saber!

Las risas y reclamos de las chicas se oyeron por todo el baño mientas apartada en la esquina de la tina Hyuga Hinata apretaba sus piños con fuerza debajo del agua.

"**Sali corriendo lo más rápido que pude mientas soltaba mi cabello, al llegar a mi a mi departamento que compartía con unas amigas, rápidamente explique la situación, buscamos nuestros atuendos de AMBU tomamos mascaras iguales y ocultamos nuestro cabello en pañoletas blancas con plumas de distintas aves y corrimos en dirección a las montañas, pero ellos no tardaron en alcanzarnos."**

"**La anciana era astuta, pero aun asi nos dimos cuenta de su plan (o más bien Sasuke lo hizo) y cuando estábamos a punto de salir para seguir a aquella chica la anciana nos enfrentó como un legendario Shinobi. Peleaba tan bien como la abuela Tsunade! Sin embargo con mis clones de sombra logramos distraerla a ella y a sus refuerzos. En pocos minutos vimos a tres personas idénticas correr por los campos y supimos que era uno de ellos a quien buscábamos.**

- HEY! ALTO USTEDES TRES!

Corriendo a todo lo que daban las 3 chicas se adentraron al bosque, saltando entre ramas y troncos, haciendo clones de sombra como señuelos en un intento de despistar a sus perseguidores, mas sin embargo fue en vano, tus compañeras cayeron gracias al genjutsu del Uchiha, quedando tu como la única posibilidad, pues no te afectaba la técnica del Sharingan.

**Según las ancianas de mi aldea, cada cien años nace una niña con habilidades únicas, capaz de tener un control perfecto del chackra, equilibrio con la naturaleza y el universo (¬.¬). Soy capaz de tomar chackra de la naturaleza y controlarlo, tomo y regreso. Pues mi existencia es parte de la naturaleza y la naturaleza es parte de mí, en cuerpo y alma. Puedo abrir un portal no demasiado grande que me permite transportarme a otro lugar de esta misma dimensión. Depende de mí si es lejos o cerca. Al mismo tiempo puedo transportar a mis contrincantes o aliados a lugares que desee.**

"**Esas habilidades la hicieron una contrincante difícil, no podíamos atacarla directamente, a pesar de mi velocidad ella sentía mi chakra y anticipaba mis movimientos abriendo un portal por donde iba a atacarla y otro frente a Sasuke, terminamos mas heridos con nuestros propios ataques que con los que ella nos dio. Ni Sasuke con el Susanoo o el Amaterasu, y yo Kurama se negaba a darnos ideas, decía algo como que su instinto le indicaba que se "alejara de esa mujer."**

"**Duramos mucho tiempo en esa pelea, el bosque quedo bastante dañado, a los chicos se les acababa el chakra y yo comenzaba a sentir dolor por todo mi cuerpo al absorber y expulsar demasiada energía Natural, cosa que Sasuke-san pudo notar y aprovecho el momento para ponerme bajo un genjutsu, al darme cuenta intente romperlo, pero comencé a descontrolar el chakra que se mantenía en mi cuerpo, comenzaba a alucinar y abrir portales por todos lados, la tierra retumbaba y el agua en la tierra y plantas comenzaba a rodearme como una esfera protectora, sentía dolor, náuseas y confusión, el genjuntsu se fortalecía con mi chakra cada segundo que pasaba. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento varios clones de Naruto se fueron en contra mía, aun así el agua a mi alrededor se congelo, por los que les costó llegar a mí, pero aun asi lograron tomar mis piernas y romperlas de un golpe, mientas que otros dos rompían mi brazo a patadas.**

**En ese momento mi instinto tomo el control de mi cuerpo e intente escapar, lanzándoles piedras a diestra y siniestra, solo sabía que tenía que alejarme, presentí peligro.**

"**Ambos nos lanzamos con ataques que contenían todo el chakra que nos quedaba, teníamos que detenerla, podía darme cuenta como había perdido el control en si misma.**

**Corrimos cuando la vimos detenerse un instante, s sujetaba la cabeza y tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, era nuestra oportunidad. Al parecer se había dado cuenta pues comenzó a abrir varios portales por todos lados, muy cerca o lejos de nosotros, cuando los portales desaparecieron creímos que habíamos triunfado…Pero en ese instante un portal se abrió en frente de mi y me tele transporto a las espaldas de ella, iba muy rápido no podía detenerme…así que ambos ataques…**

**El rassengan de Naruto se impactó en tu espalda, al mismo tiempo que el Chidori Negro de Sasuke golpeaba y se abría paso lentamente en tu pecho. Ambos chicos miraban con horror a la persona frente a ellos, de su pecho comenzaba a brotar sangre y la carne de su espalda estaba tallada con demasiada fuerza en forma de espiral. Ella solo pudo sentir el dolor un instante antes de escupir sangre y caer de golpe sobre su costado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en exageración y su flujo de chakra se normalizo. **

"**Solo supimos una cosa: la habíamos cagado. Teníamos que llevarla viva y ahora era estaba…estaba…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara….. :D**

Respuestas:

**Koisshi Saotome Ackerman:**Gracias por tu paciencia! Toma tu barrita de fresa. Prometo actualizar mas rápido la próxima vez! u.u

Denix-shin: *Grito de nena* FAN BOYSS! AL FIN!...ok ya. Me alegra que te guste, tengo pensado hacer un one-shot de alguna chica de anime x lector (hombre 100%). Gracias por comentar :)

NO OLVIDEN COMPARTIR Y REGALARME UN REVIEW!

**Si eres nueva leyendo esta historia te invito a dejarme un comentario con quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, etc... o compartir esta historia con tus amistades que compartan tu gusto por este anime. (NARUTO!: LA MEJOR SERIE YAOI DISFRASADA DE SHONEN! XD Con el peor final que pudieron haber inventado, o al menos para mi ¬_¬)**

También puedes checar mi perfil con otras de mis historias que comparten la misma temática**: PERSONAJExLECT R:**

_**HIPOxLECTORA **__(Romance/ Aventura)_

_**Rivaille o Levi x Lectora**__ (Romance/Comedia/Drama/Familiar/Gore)_

_**Erwin X Lectora**__ (Lemon/Gore?)_

_Y mi primer One-Shot de GRANDES HEROES: __**"MY HERO" nada de parejas.**_

_Eso es todo!_

Nos leemos el próximo Drabble!

**Atzuko-san 19/2/15**


	6. Como se conocieron part 3-3 FLSBCK

**Agradecimientos a:**

Koisshi Saotome Ackerman.

foreveralonenaru

**:) por su apoyo al comentar**

**Y a todos aquellos lectores que me dieron Favs y Follws ;)**

.

.

(" ") **dicen nombre de la lectora.**

.

.

**Historia:** Atzuko-san

.

**ROMANCE/HUMOR**

**.**

**.**

**Conjunto de Drabbles**

NARUTO X LECTORA

***~KISEKI~***

**6to Drabble:**

**.*-*.**

**Y…como se conocieron? Parte 3-3 final**

**.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.**

**.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o.**

**.0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.**

**._.**

**El rassengan de Naruto se impactó en tu espalda, al mismo tiempo que el Chidori negro de Sasuke golpeaba y se abría paso en tu pecho con lentitud.**

**Ambos chicos miraron con horror como de tu pecho brotaba sangre y la carne de tu espalda estaba tallada con demasiada fuerza en forma de espiral.**

**Solo pudiste sentir dolor un instante antes de escupir sangre y caerte sobre tu costado, inconsciente, pero con tus orbes abiertas en exageración, al mismo tiempo que tu chakra se normalizaba.**

**.**

**.**

Según lo que me contaron, estuve inconsciente unos pocos minutos. Recuerdo escuchar sus voces peleándose entre ellos, intentando encontrar una forma para "revivirme", pero mis heridas solo fueron causadas por el impacto tan rápido de sus manos contra mi piel, su chakra fue absorbido por mi cuerpo en cuanto me tocaron. Asi que mis "heridas de muerte" eran falsas. Con su ayuda pude recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, solo faltaba que la herida de mi pecho se cerrara para patearles el trasero antes de regresar a casa.

Asi que puse mi plan en marcha…

-QUE VAMOS A HACER TEME!?-

-Cállate Dobe! Piensa! Tu puedes sanar sus heridas, Cúrala!

-PERO YA NO TENGO CHAKRA-DATTEBAYO!

-Pues consigue! O se va a morir!

-PERO SI YA ESTA MUERTA!

-Que te call…-La discusión entre los "más fuertes del mundo" fue interrumpida cuando te removiste en el suelo quejándote.

-Uhg…-murmuraste llevando una mano a tu pecho ensangrentado una vez que tu herida se cerró-Ah…ayuda…-gemiste mirando a los dos chicos parados a tu lado, alzaste la mano temblando, intentando alcanzar a alguno de los dos, inmediatamente Naruto la tomo entre las suyas, sintiendo tu temperatura corporal muy baja.

-Cálmate, te llevaremos a la aldea y…-hablo Naruto, pero lo interrumpiste.

-No…no…ya no resistiré mucho tiempo-hablaste entre sollozos falsos, con lágrimas en tus orbes y una mirada de angustia- Por…favor…díganle a mi madre que…que la amo mucho y a mi padre…que sea fuerte…a mi abuelita ciega y enferma…que…adoro sus comidas y a mi abuelo moribundo…que…me ire…primero- Una Kunoichi debe ser experta en el arte del engaño. Y tu tenías ventaja sobre el Uzumaki en particular, pues el rubio ya comenzaba a lagrimear y sorber sus mocos por el "trágico final de tu vida".

-NO morirás! No vas a morir-ttebayo!- Oh si, estaba funcionando!-VAMOS A SALVARTE! SASUKE! TOMA SUS PIERNAS HAY QUE CORRER!

-Oh…Shinaki-chan…eres tú? Llamándome hacia la luz? Tengo que seguirte…Shinaki-chan~-dijiste alzando tu brazo al cielo, llorando con más fuerzas y comenzando a toser-Oh! Kami-sama!

-NO TE MUERAS! NO CIERRES LOS OJOS!- Con dramatismo el Uzumaki te tomo entre brazos acariciando tus mejillas llorando como un bebe-NO DORMIRE TRANQUILO SI SE QUE EH MATADO A UNA CHICA!

-Oh! Ya veo…tan hermoso…mi final…-Susurraste cerrando los ojos-…Sa…sayona…

-NOO!

-ra…-y te "moriste" escuchando los desgarradores gritos de nena del Uzumaki, diablos parecía la muerte épica de alguna película o un anime! Hasta podías escuchar la música y los créditos apareciendo en la esquina de la pantalla! Todo a su alrededor se había vuelto negro y una luz de reflector los iluminaba. Apenas y podías contener las carcajadas.

-Naruto ya basta, no seas estúpido-la voz seca del Uchiha corto la música y prendiendo las luces a su alrededor.-Y tu estúpida, deja de actuar y acepta tu derrota.-hablo fastidiado caminando a su dirección.

En los brazos del rubio mantuviste tu papel de muerta, maldiciendo al Uchiha con cada parte de tu ser.

-Sasuke Teme! No ves que se murió! Que vamos a hacer!?

-Calla tu boca de una vez!- grito furioso el Uchiha moviendo su mano para tomar los mechones de tu cabello, pero sin que el lo esperara, golpeaste su cara con tu pie, logrando hacer que su nariz sangrara, golpeaste el rostro del Uzumaki un par de veces contra tus duros nudillos y de un salto ya estabas a una distancia prudente de ambos.

-Adiós Sasuke-teme y Naruto-dobe!- gritaste al abrir un portal con destino a la puerta de la aldea, sin embargo tu huida fue interrumpida cuando ambos te embistieron al mismo tiempo.

-AHH! SUELTENME! LES GANE!-chillaste al tratar de levantarte y correr a la aldea, ambos hombres te abrazaban las piernas y el estómago sin intenciones de soltarte. Antes de que lograras gritar a los guardias de la entrada, te empujaron de regreso al portal por donde salieron, de regreso a su campo de batalla.

-Rápido Naruto, las cadenas!

-Si!

El sonido metálico llamo tu atención y sentiste como algo te envolvía, sacándote un chillido al sentir los picos contra tu piel. La cadena bloqueo tu chakra, haciéndote imposible usar tus técnicas. Un rato más tarde ya estabas contra un árbol, gritando a ambos chicos que te soltaran, pero fuiste interrumpida por el Uchiha que se paró frente a ti y muy sensualmente desabrocho su cinturón, todo para una estúpida broma que te hizo dudar de la inteligencia de ambos hombres que te habían derrotado.

Horas mas tarde Sakura Haruno y Sai llegaron a su ubicación para completar tu escolta a Konoha.

.

.

-Y eso fue lo que paso….- hablaste cepillando tu cabello, ya habían terminado el tiempo en las termas y ahora iban a cenar en el restaurante favorito del equipo Ino-Shika-Chou.

-AHAHAHA NO ME LO CREO!-rio Ten-ten.

-Que cosas tan raras pasan en el mundo….-te hablo Temari cerrando su vestido.

-Si bueno…al menos no fue muy aburrido, en fin. Sakura-san y Sai-kun llegaron horas mas tarde y me trajeron a la aldea como prisionera. Curiosamente la líder de mi aldea estaba esperándonos aquí tomando té con Kakashi-sama. Llegaron a un acuerdo. Yo me quedaba aquí por tiempo indefinido mientras que otros diez genins iban a mi aldea a entrenar.

-Eh?! Cuanto tiempo tienes aquí (" ")-san?-pregunto Temari mientras salían de los baños, seguidas de lejos por la Hyuga pelinegra.

-Um…casi 3 años..-hablaste poniendo una mano en tu barbilla, no te habías percatado que ya había sido mucho tiempo sin ver tu aldea y a tu familia desde tu ultima misión a los alrededores de la aldea de las Plumas.

-Ya veo, entonces al casarte con Naruto te quedaras a vivir en Konoha.

-Eh? Temari-san, no tienes acaso la misma suerte~?-Grito Ino detrás de ti, pasando su brazo por el hombre de la otra rubia- Por lo que se, Shikamaru pedirá tu mano a tus hermanos la próxima semana no?~

-QUE?!

-Yamanaka…cierra la boca…-Todas lograron ver el enorme sonrojo que coloreo la cara de la nativa de Suna.

-Y tu Ino-chan! No piensas que Sai te pida matrimonio-cuestiono Shizune entre todos los gritos y risas, borrando la sonrisa en la rubia de mirada azulada.

-…mmm…Naa, no lo creo, es más fácil que yo le pida matrimonio a Sai que él me lo pida a mi-hablo un tanto decepcionada moviendo las manos.

Todas rieron otra vez llegando al restaurante, solo te basto poner un pie dentro para que las náuseas te azotaran por el olor a carne cocinada.

-(" ")-chan, estas bien? Estas sudando…-te hablo Ten-ten preocupada. Sentías que caerías en cualquier momento.

-uh...si…estoy bien, solo me sentí un poco mareada-hablaste conteniendo las ganas de regresar el almuerzo. Malditos síntomas del embarazo…

.

**0o0o0oMientras tanto, en la aldea oculta entre las Nubes…o0o0o0**

**.**

-Esa chica tiene que ser muy paciente para soportarte Naruto-baka-

-Yo creo que tiene algunos problemas psicológicos…pocas personas podrán aceptar un matrimonio con un Uzumaki.

-Si, si lo que digan….- respondía Naruto a los comentarios de los estudiantes de Bee de cabellos de colores. Solo puso un pie en el centro de la plaza principal y todos los aldeanos corrieron a el para preguntar acerca de su futuro matrimonio, le dieron regalos y abrazos sofocantes. No pasaba tantos problemas en Konoha!

Ah y solo faltaba que el Raikage se enterara para que fuera a hablar con el. Se golpeó mentalmente por contarle a Bee sobre su futura esposa.

-Hey Naruto! Kakashi-sensei ya termino con la reunión! Nos vamos mañana- la voz de la Haruno llamo su atención y corrió a refugiarse detrás de la chica de pelo rosado.

-Ahh…Sakura-chan…que buenas noticias me das-ttebayo!-lloriqueaba el Uzumaki, al fin podrían regresar a la aldea.

-Naruto, porque estas tan impaciente?-cuestiono Sai cuando los tres caminaban de regreso al hotel donde se hospedaban.

-Que pregunta tan tonta Sai, quiero regresar a la aldea y abrazar a (" "), casi se cumple una semana desde que se quedó sola en la entrada de la aldea, debe estar preocupada, tengo que cuidarla!

-Naruto por favor! No es una bebe! Puede cuidarse sola, es Shinobi cabeza de chorlito- a la Haruno ya le estaba faltando paciencia al escuchar los comentarios de su compañero de academia sobre (" "). Mirando al Uzumaki lloriquear por su comentario "tan cruel", su vista se poso sobre el pelinegro de piel pálida, tenía cara de que iba a decir algo estúpido…bastante estúpido.

-Ah, ya veo, yo pensé que estabas desesperado por regresar por que querías estar con (" ")-san para forni…..-su mal cometario fue callado con un fuerte puñetazo de Sakura que lo mando a volar un par de cuadras.

Una vez que se sacudió las manos, miro al rubio que tenía la mirada en blanco, comprobando que no haría otro comentario empalagoso sobre la shinobi de la aldea de las plumas en toda una semana.

.

.

**O0o0o0o0En Konoha….o0o0o0**

Abrazaste el escusado otra vez, sintiendo que la vida se te iba por el caño, no habías podido resistir el olor a las costillas asándose frente a ustedes por más de una hora, apenas y habías podido mantenerte sentada gracias a las patadas infernales del feto, sumándole el deseo exagerado que tenías por comer tomates y naranjas.

-Maldición- susurraste bajando la palanca y limpiándote la boca con papel. Ese embarazo te costaba bastantes malestares.

-A..anno… (" "), e…esta b..bien?- una voz conocida por su molesto tartamudeo te llamo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Estoy bien Hinata-san…en un momento salgo…-respondiste al lavar tus manos y enjuagar tu boca.

-E…esta segu...segura?

-Si- saliste y extendiste los brazos sonriendo-vez? Estoy perfecta!

-Ah…si-Hyuga Hinata, la "ex novia" de Naruto, se esforzaba por ser amable contigo. A decir verdad te valia un comino lo que los aldeanos murmuraran sobre ella, cosas como:

"**Hinata-san está furiosa por la nueva relación de Naruto-san!"**

"**Escuche que ella y algunas personas de su Clan van a atacar a (" ") en la noche!"**

"**Se han dado cuenta de cómo mira Hinata-chan a (" ")? La mataría con esa mirada!"**

"**Supieron lo que hizo cuando se enteró de su matrimonio?"**

Y cosas por el estilo, entendías perfectamente que estuviera enojada contigo porque "Le quitaste" a Naruto. Después de todo paso años buscando…ah…ser novia del Uzumaki. Pero el destino y el amor hablaron y Naruto comenzó una relación contigo un par de años después de tu llegada a Konoha.

-Oye te sientes bien?-te pregunto nuevamente Ino cuando regresaron a la mesa.

-Si, si, estoy bien. Y de que hablaban?

-De cómo se verá Temari-san de ama de casa!

-QUE NO SERE AMA DE CASA! SOY UNA SHINOBI MALDICION!

-Si si, lo que digas **Nara Temari-san…**

-QUE NO ME DIGAN ASI!

Las risas inundaron el ambiente, todo era muy ameno entre ustedes, Ino y Ten-ten bromeaban sobre Temari, Shizune intentaba hacer que Tsunade-sama no tomara otra gota de sake y Hinata…bueno ella te mirada muy fijamente.

-Y tu (" ")-chan, ya le avisaste a tu familia sobre tu matrimonio?-pregunto Shizune ocultando la botella de sake en un descuido se Tsunade.

-Ah, claro, ya les avise. Madre dio su autorización y Padre comenzó a llorar de felicidad, mis familiares y la líder de la aldea estarán presentes en la ceremonia.

-SERA LA BODA DEL SIGLO! SI! BRINDEMOS CON MAS SAKE!-Grito la antigua Hokage con entusiasmo.

-Si! Tiene razón! Escuche que los kages estarán presentes!- comento Ino uniéndose a la felicidad de la otra rubia mayor.

-Si, Naruto insistió. Tendremos una ceremonia tradicional, su amigo Sora-kun del templo nos ayudó con los arreglos, Sakura-san Y Sasuke-san serán nuestros padrinos.- respondiste comiendo las verduras de tu plato, al menos ya se habían acabado la carne y no tendrías que olerla otra vez tan cerca.

-Oh…y, ya tienen donde pasar su noche de bodas?-hablo pícaramente Ten-Ten.

-Ah…este…-de repente te sentiste incomoda por las miradas cómplices de las presentes (restando a Hinata que tomaba su té con calma).

-Uhh…yo escuche que compraran una casa a las afueras de la Aldea…-hablo Ino casi subiéndose a la mesa para hablarte de frente.

-Tan apartado?...piensan pasarse una noche muy feliz verdad? Y con la habilidad de clones de Sombra de Naruto será la mas feliz que tendrán?- la nieta del primer Hokage estaba casi igual que Ino y sus comentarios te avergonzaron logrando colorear tu rostro de carmín.

-E…esperen! paren el tren! No empiecen a…-suplicaste moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

-Aquí entre amigas de confianza…te hace sentir en las nubes y todo eso?-susurro Ino

-Vamos, al menos ya tienes preparada la lencería?-Reclamo Temari.

-Es cierto que te hecha rammen encima para hacerlo con mas entusiasmo-continuo Ten-ten.

Estabas a punto de salir corriendo por la vergüenza que sentías, al tenerlas literalmente sobre de ti con miradas impregnadas de la suciedad de sus mentes….ok tal vez tu tenías la mente tan sucia como ellas, pero no hacías esas preguntas tan de repente!

-Deténganse por favor! Van a asustar a (" ")-san- la voz de Hinata llamo su atención y todas giraron su cabeza para ver a la Hyuga sonrojada y molesta- No es momento ni lugar para preguntar algo tan indecente!

Todas se sintieron culpables y regresaron a su lugar avergonzadas. Miraste a Hinata con un profundo agradecimiento, sin embargo su amable mirada cambio a ser una pálida y con una sonrisa fría- Después de todo con ese embarazo no podrá hacer mucho, verdad (" ")-san?

La sangre se te fue a los pies al escuchar sus palabras.

-Hi…nata-susurraste antes de ser aplastada por tus amigas que gritaban preguntas acerca que lo recién comentado. Shizune corrió a tu auxilio intentando quitarte a las chicas de encima, mientras Tsunade se servía agua y mirada con severidad a la pelinegra que sonreía al ver tu desafortunada situación.

Una vez que todas se calmaron, el ambiente que era de felicidad paso a ser uno serio y molesto.

-Habla! Es verdad eso?-te pregunto Ino una vez que se recogió en cabello para mirarte enserio.

-Si-respondiste mirándola del mismo modo.

-Esa es la razón por la que te casaras con Naruto? Por un bebe?-dijo Ten-Ten tomando a Ino del brazo por si se te lanzaba encima.

-Es una de esas razones-aclaraste mirándola también.

-Y cuáles son esas razones?-pregunto Temari calmada.

-La razón principal es porque nos amamos Temari-san, uniremos nuestras vidas en matrimonio por nuestro amor, para que este bebe nazca en un matrimonio y no sea visto con malos ojos en el futuro-sentenciaste seria

-(" ")-chan?- Shizune hablo nerviosa por el ambiente.

-Y una cosa mas- te dirigiste a tus dos amigas -no tengo que darles cuentas de lo que hacemos con nuestra vida, si: me casare embarazada y si: se nos fue la mano por no cuidarnos.-Hablaste con severidad a la castaña y la rubia que habían armado un escándalo. –**Además quienes tienen la culpa son ustedes, ustedes nos invitaron a esa fiesta sabiendo cómo nos ponemos, sobre todo Naruto! Asi que una de las dos tendrá que ser la madrina de este bebe que me patea horrible, que adora las naranjas y el ramen!**

-**ENSERIO!?-**Gritaron ambas al unísono y se lanzaron a ti nuevamente pidiendo disculpas y llenándote de besos por el honor.

Sin embargo, una duda estaba presente en la mente de Temari: Como rayos de dio cuenta Hinata que estabas embarazada?

Un escalofrió recorrió su nuca lentamente, el Byakugan era algo bastante aterrador y peligroso.

.

La Noche de despedida de soltera termino cuando Temari arrastro a ambas chicas que comenzaron a discutir sobre si sería niño o niña, si adornarían su cuarto de mariposas o shurikens, quien le pondría nombre o como tendrán que vestirlo, etc…

Tsunade, Shizune y Hinata se marcharon en silencio. Hinata en particular no te miraba fijamente, entendías el rencor de la Hyuga hacia ti. Pero tendría que superarlo algún día, lamentablemente no tan rápido como había superado la muerte de su primo por protegerla.

Al llegar al departamento que compartías con el Uzumaki te acostarte en el tatami de la sala agotada. El lugar estaba muy tranquilo, sin el calor que le brindaba Naruto con su presencia. Te incorporaste para ir a la habitación que compartían, quitándote tus ropas y remplazarlas con un camisón ligero por el verano. Preguntándote que estaría haciendo Naruto en ese instante.

.

**0o0o0oMientras tanto, en la aldea oculta entre las Nubes…o0o0o0**

.

El Uzumaki luchaba internamente para no morirse de aburrimiento por el sermón que recibía del Raikage acerca del Matrimonio y "El hombre de la casa" etc, etc, etc,. Siendo observado por Gaara que tenía en las manos la invitación para la boda al otro lado de la mesa.

-Ayúdame- suplico al Kazekage en voz baja.

-Noo- respondió imitando su voz.

-Uhh…que alguien me salve-dattebayo~

.

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales:**

Si, el siguiente Drablee será la BODA!

Para quienes no recuerden a Sora-kun, es un chico que apareció en el relleno de Naruto, tenía algo de chakra del Kyubi en su interior. Es antes de la muerte de Azuma-sensei.

El templo del fuego, en mi opinión es HERMOSO! Por eso lo elegí para la ceremonia tradicional japonesa de Matrimonio.

Disculpen si el final de este drablee está algo flojo, es que con la música no me puedo concentrar (pinche vecina, bájale a tus canciones de Banda! Las odio! DD:)

A…este…una preguntita: una amiga mía me **ha sugerido Lemon para esta historia** cuando la fui a visitar. Presumiéndome que su One-sama está embarazada y como se pone gracias a las hormonas y que "su apetito sexual se ha incrementado en un 130%" (cosa que no tenía que saber -/- )

Quieren Lemon con el hermoso y sexy Uzumaki Naruto? Así que contesten eso por favor.

**:) bonita tarde, mañana, noche.**

A: 10/4/15

**Se despide Atzuko-san.**


	7. Los que se aman y los que sufren

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Koisshi Saotome Ackerman**: espero que esto te guste, me alegra hacerlas reír.

**AlesiLeon1009: **LEMON! XD serán a lo mucho dos. Gracias por tu apoyo en mis demás fic´s!

**Ari Kuma: **Si! Mueran de envidia montón de perras arrastradas! NARUTO ES De Ari-chan! Y ella va a tener a SU HIJO! MUERE DE ENVIDIA SASUKI!...ah no Sasuki no. XD Y si pido su opinión y no será la última vez, después de todo es un fic de Naruto x USTEDES!

**Y por otra parte, tendré a votación o a criterio de mi querido esposo para determinar el sexo y personalidad de/la bebe.**

**Ya tengo hechos dibujos de ambos sexos. No soy tan buena dibujante, pero en definitiva (más o menos) tendrán aquel rasgo característico de los Uzumaki.**

**:) Gracias por su apoyo al comentar**

**Y a todos aquellos lectores que me dieron Favs y Follws ;)**

.

.

(" ") **dicen nombre de la lectora.**

.

.

**Historia:** Atzuko-san

.

**ROMANCE/HUMOR**

**.**

**.**

**Conjunto de Drabbles**

NARUTO X LECTORA

***~KISEKI~***

**7mo Drabble:**

**Los que se aman….y los que sufren**

**.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.**

**.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o.**

**.0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.**

**._.**

_**El cielo y el sol son uno, así como el viento y las aves.**_

_**Que hoy bailen las plumas y la briza **_

_**Pues este será el día, en que dos vidas queden unidad**_

_**Para la eternidad…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La noticas se esparcen como el fuego en la pólvora. Las personas no saben de qué más hablar.

La multitud de dos aldeas se reúnen fuera del Templo del País del Fuego.

Saserdotes y Mikos, corren de un lado a otro buscando pone orden a los invitados, todos los presentes vistiendo ropas formales, los 5 kages presentes en lugares de honor, a su lado la líder de la aldea de las Plumas portaba orgullosa una capa de plumas blancas y azules, su belleza a pesar de su larga vida seguía presente.

Los monjes que se encargarían de la ceremonia esperaban en la habitación contigua.

Sora, aquel chico altanero y problemático había crecido y madurado en un hombre firme, amable y fuerte. Años de explorar el mundo habían enriquecido su inteligencia y experiencia.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de regresarle el favor a aquel chico que lo ayudo a encontrar su camino, pues en esta hermosa tarde de verano, sería el quien uniría la vida de Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha y (" ") de las plumas en matrimonio. De paso había cambiado el Sake* por agua, después de todo la futura madre no podía tomar alcohol.

Y hablando de los futuros esposos, en los edificios contiguos al principal, se llevaba a cabo toda una batalla para poder peinar a la novia con los adornos de flores.

-INO! BASTA DUELE!

-SI NO TE QUEDAS QUIETA COMO NO TE VA A DOLER!

-BASTA INO! NO DEBES PONERLE FLORES! LOS LAZOS DE COLORES SE VERAN FANTASTICOS.

-LAZOS DE COLORES?! ACASO ES UN FESTIBAL?! ESTA ES UNA BODA! Y LLEVARA ROSAS BLANCAS DE DULZURA Y PUREZA!

-NO SEAN INSISTENTES! MI NIÑA TIENE QUE LLEVAR LA CORONA DE PLUMAS PASADA DE GENERACION EN GENERACION POR LAS KUNOICHIS DE GRAN PODER COMO ELLA!

-MA..MADRE! NO PELEN!

-SUELTALA!

-NO! NO SE PONDRA ESO LLENO DE ACAROS!

-QUE DIJISTE INO-CERDA!? ES TRADICION!

-CALLATE FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!

-CALLENSE! NO QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO.

-AHHH!

.

.

O0o0o0o0en la otra habitación, la de los varones y el futuro esposo0o0o0o0

.

-Que les parece el verde?-pregunto el Uzumaki a Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Gaara.

-Me parece que el color que más te favorece es el azul Naruto-menciono Sai arreglando su haori café confeccionado por Ino.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que el kimono de boda negro es más que suficiente-hablo Shikamaru acostado en el tatami, mirando el techo.

-Por cierto, ya desayunaste Naruto? Traje ramen para que desayunemos.

-RAMEN! GRACIAS GAARA!

A diferencia del ambiente en la habitación contraria, los chicos disfrutaban de una mañana amena, llena de charlas tranquilas, desayunando ramen instantáneo y platicando de cosas del pasado y planes para el futuro.

El kazekage vestía un elegante kimono rojo con un Haori azul, en este estaba bordado el emblema de Kazekage de Suna.

Shikamaru vestía de verde bosque, el kanji de su clan Nara en las mangas y a su alrededor pequeños ciervos estaban bordados de hilo dorado.

Sasuke, a petición de la futura esposa vestía colores "alegres". Debajo del Haori blanco con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda y los hombros, llevaba un kimono azul cielo y pantalones azul oscuro. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, el Uchicha había arreglado su cabello a como lo tuvo en sus días de juventud, solo que en vez de tener el peinado de cacatúa, tenía el cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta de caballo. Sin duda el Uchiha recuperaría su fama de "hombre perfecto" en cuanto saliera en público.

Por su parte el Uzumaki, como era de esperarse vestía el clásico kimono negro con la espera blanca en su cintura, sin embargo, sobre este tradicional traje de nupcias, vestía un largo Haori naranja, con el hilo de las mangas rojo como el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en su espalda.

Su cabello había crecido desde que te conoció, anteriormente lo tenía corto, pero al ver que lo preferías con cabello más largo lo dejo crecer, acomodado hacia atrás, dando una perfecta vista de sus orbes azules y su tez bronceada.

.

.

O0o0o0o0en la otra habitación, la de las chicas y la novia 0o0o0o0

-YA PAREN! ARRUINARAN EL SHIRAMIKO* DE BODA!-chillaba Ten-Ten al ver como la Haruno y la Yamanaka forcejeaban entre ellas la caja donde estaba guardado el kimono de la novia.

Tsunade reía a carcajadas al ver a sus dos alumnas riñendo como en sus días de niñez. La antigua Hokage vestía un kimono verde pastel con un obi amarillo mango. Su rubia cabellera era sujeta por dos pinzas verdes y cafes.

Su asistente hablaba con la novia mientras la maquillaba, Shizune se veía hermosa vestida con un kimono amarillo con flores negras al igual que el obi que era negro con detalles dorados.

Por tu parte eras peinado por tu progenitora que vieira insistente tu vientre abultado bajo la yukata rosa pálido que serviría como ropa interior. No se había molestado de tu estado de gestación, después de todo estabas por casarte con un buen hombre que no había huido como todos los varones del mundo. Para las mujeres de la aldea de las Plumas, las etapas de la vida de un hombre se abreviaban asi:

1-Nacer

2-Crecer

3-Reproducirse

4-Huir

5-Morir.

Sonreíste al pensar algo parecido de tu amante cuando te enteraste de la noticia, pero ahora todo era diferente. En unas pocas horas ambos se verían mutuamente frente el altar de unión tradicional.

Por otra parte, Ino y Sakura habían arruinado el kimono de repuesto, entrando en histeria al no saber que era el de repuesto.

-QUE VAMOS A HACER?!

-NOO!

Miraste a tus dos amigas. Ino traía un kimono morado claro, con flores primaverales en las mangas y los bordes, su cabello amarrado con su clásica coleta alta, con hermosas flores de su vasta colección de su florería.

Sakura por su lado vestía su tradicional color rojo claro, pero en esta ocasión en lugar de adornos de flores de cerezo, tenía mariposas y estrellas blancas y verdes, su cabello en un hermoso arreglo de listones dorados.

Ten-Ten tenía un hermoso vestido chino blanco con flores de magnolia en tonos vinos, su cabello sin amarrar, con hermosos broches brillantes.

Fuera de la habitación, Hyuga Hinata escuchaba las discusiones alegres entre las amigas y la novia. Traía puesto un kimono gris con bordados de bambú en blanco. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas… tenía que ser ella la que estuviera dentro, siendo vestida por sus amigas, tenía que ser ella la que fuera a casarse con el Uzumaki!

Años…años esforzándose para ganar su atención…y cuando finalmente lo había logrado…el Uzumaki la había hecho a un lado por una extranjera…

Sin poder tener fuerzas para dar un paso más, miro el techo llorando en silencio. Que cruel era la vida con ella…

.

.

Cuando la hora llego, todos se reunieron en el templo principal, el novio esperaba dentro, nervioso, había entrado acompañado por Iruka-sensei ya que el Uzumaki no tenía padres vivos y el Sannin que lo entreno ya no estaba en este mundo.

-Cálmate Naruto, estará todo bien- lo tranquilizaba aquel hombre maduro palmeando su hombro de vez en cuando. Naruto estaba en un dia decisivo en su vida, pronto tomaría el puesto de Hokage, así que tenía que mostrarse fuerte en su boda con una buena doncella.

El viento fuera del recinto bailaba y las aves a su alrededor lo acompañaban al compás.

Caminando con tranquilidad, te abriste paso entre los pilares del templo acompañada por tu madre y dos mikos, como era tradicional en tu aldea, tu madre y las mikos portaban katanas, para probar el valor del novio ante esa unión.

Al entrar la novia al templo, todo se silenció. Los kages observaron a la novia caminar al altar de unión en silencio, del brazo de su madre.

Todos quedaron maravillados por los colores que vestías.

Blanco y rojo….este último el de la buena suerte para el matrimonio. Sin embargo el diseño de tu Shiramiko era nuevo para todos aquellos ojos.

La prenda de bodas usada por generaciones de mujeres dotadas del lazo con la naturaleza, como tu.

Las capas del kimono, blanco, con detalles de plumas en hueso.

Dos telas atadas a tu cintura, formaban una cola de plumas de tu color favorito a tus espaldas y aquel gracioso sombrero que tenías que llevar en la cabeza había sido remplazado por una corona de flores y el símbolo de tu aldea pintado en ellas. Tu rostro maquillado a tu gusto y tu cabello amarrado de una forma que representaba fortaleza.

Tu mirada se encontró con la del Uzumaki. Se veía bastante atractivo con ese Haori y su cabello hacia atrás. El por su lado te miraba maravillado, te veías más hermosa de lo que había imaginado.

Una vez que tu madre te entrego al rubio la ceremonia inicio.

Los rezos se oyeron por todo el templo, los presentes miraban a la pareja con atención, los familiares de la novia lloraban en silencio, aquella niña que conocieron ya era una mujer.

Tus amigas de Konoha y las de tu aldea limpiaban sus lágrimas con las mangas de sus kimonos.

Sora hablaba con firmeza y amabilidad, mirando a su amigo de Konoha y a la hermosa futura esposa. El rosario que los uniría fue puesto entre sus dedos y ellos tomaron sus manos.

.

"_**Cegados por paz y felicidad, nos olvidamos de aquellos que sufren a nuesto alrededor**_

_**Nos negamos a creer que hacemos daño a los demás**_

_**A pesar de que escuchamos los gritos y llantos de sus corazones…."**_

_**.**_

Fuera del recinto, Hinata escuchaba atenta, mirando el cielo tan azul como la mirada de Naruto y se preguntaba que había hecho mal, en que se equivocó para que el Uzumaki dejara de quererla? Desde que sostuvo su mano durante la guerra ella comenzó a soñar con su boda con el Uzumaki, con su vida de casados, hasta con sus hijos…sintió las lágrimas correr por su rostro nuevamente.

Odiaba el hecho de ser puesta a un lado. Detestaba quedar siempre en segundo plano…ahora sabia más que nunca como se sentía Shino, pero lo que los diferenciaba era que el Aburame había sido invitado primero que nadie a la ceremonia religiosa…y ella fue de las últimas.

Aun recordaba el día en que sintió que su relación con el Uzumaki perdía amor y fuerza…

_**Un invierno crudo…la misión de escoltar a 4 princesas fuera del país del fuego. A ella le tocaba ir en frente, mirando el terreno para que no hubiera peligros y al rubio le había tocado escoltar a las princesas con ayuda de Sakura y (" ").**_

_**Esa noche, una vez que la misión acabo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para reunirse con su amado en la posada que todos rentaron para el hospedaje, solo podían entrar cuando todos estuvieran completos, asi que él y su grupo esperaban en el frio de la calle.**_

_**Aun sentía el aire saliendo de sus pulmones cuando al llegar, se encontró con una imagen que nunca creyó posible…**_

_**(" "), tenía puesta la bufanda que ella había bordado para el rubio héroe…Naruto estaba parado a su lado, platicando animadamente de su primera misión, y ella solo le sonreía tiernamente.**_

_**-Aun tienes frio-ttebayo?**_

_**-Uh?...no, estoy bien Uzumaki, una vez que entremos te devuelvo tu bufanda-le respondía ella mirándolo a los ojos con las mejillas y la nariz roja por el frio.**_

_**-No, no, está bien, no la necesito, no tengo frio asi que está bien-ttebayo!**_

_**-Demo, no tienes que exponerte de esa manera tan bruscamente, te enfermaras más rápido.-reclamaba ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.**_

_**-pero si me resfrió tú me cuidaras no es así?-pregunto el agachándose para quedar a la altura de la extranjera.-No es asi, (" ")-san?**_

_**-lo hare, hasta te preparare caldito de pollo con ramen-hablo ella con ironía, sacándole una sonrisa al Uzumaki.-Tú me cuidas para no enfermarme, yo te cuido cuando te enfermes.-hablo ella poniendo un puño frente al rubio- eso te prometo.**_

_**-Si! Entonces me resfriare lo…ah...ah…ACHUU!**_

_**-Hay no! Te lo dije!-le reclamo la muchacha vestida de jounin con la bufanda roja en el cuello-Ven, ya llegaron todos, hay que entrar.**_

_**-Si!**_

_._

Sentándose en el piso la Hyuga abrazo sus piernas llorando lo más que podía, fue una tonta al creer que solo era amistad, fue una tonta al no luchar por el aún mas, fue una tonta por creer que cuando Naruto la miraba cansado era producto de su imaginación. Fue estúpida al creer que el rubio solo le pedía un tiempo cuando claramente le dijo:_**"Lo siento Hinata, pero no puedo continuar con esto por más tiempo…se que me amas, pero no siento lo mismo por ti…no es amor…es cariño…te quiero, pero no te amo…lo siento"**_

Grito contra sus palmas, si tan solo hubiera sido cambiada por la Haruno de pelo rosado podría estar dentro del templo, acompañando a su amado mientras lo veía en el altar con Sakura, pues sabría que el corazón del Uzumaki, fue, era y siempre seria de su primer amor…sería capaz de mirarlos con la frente el alto y con gusto atraparía el ramo! Pues si la novia fuera Sakura…Naruto habría demostrado que nunca se daba por vencido en nada…

_._

_._

Dentro del templo la ceremonia del Sake estaba por culminar, los novios bebían agua en lugar de licor por las condiciones de la esposa.

Ino miraba a todos lados buscando a Hinata con la mirada, era una lástima, pero entendía el por qué la Hyuga no estaba presente, solo estaba el patriarca y Hanabi Hyuga, ambos serios mirando al Uzumaki con una pisca de rencor…

También miro a los padrinos, **Sakura** tenía una mirada melancólica y alegre…el chico que juraba a los dioses amarla ahora se casaba con otra chica…apretaba su kimono con fuerza, recordando la mirada de Naruto cuando la veía con tanta adoración, **una parte de ella siempre se arrepentiría de no haber escuchado tan siquiera una de sus palabras, cegada por el amor enfermizo hacia el Uchiha que estaba sentado a su lado…la historia sería otra…**

**.**

**.**

_**Recordó el día que Naruto la llamo: "Sakura-chan!", por primera vez…recordó el día en que sostuvo su corazón en su mano, luchando por no perder al Uzumaki…recordó el momento exacto cuando lo vio besarse por primera vez con Hinata.**_

_**Ese dia sintió que su corazón se comprimía y sin que nadie más que su canario supiera, lloro en silencio mirando la foto del equipo siete, cara de Sasuke…la de Naruto…**_

_**La primera vez que lloro por amor de verdad, sería la única.**_

_**Recordaba el momento en que escucho los rumores que presumían la ruptura de la pareja preferida de Konoha…ese dia había ido a visitar a Hinata, solo para encontrarla en su habitación acompañada de su hermana y las doncellas de la mansión, llorando sin consuelo, repitiendo el nombre del Uzumaki. Casi de inmediato había corrido a golpear al rubio, sin embargo lo encontró sentado en las praderas al lado de (" "), que recogía plantas medicinales para el hospital.**_

_**-Te arrepientes de lo que decidiste?-la escucho hablar a ella una vez que termino su labor.**_

_**-No…creo que me siento como era antes de la guerra…-respondió el con su protector de Konoha en la mano.**_

_**-Sabes que ella sufre no?**_

_**-Si…pero…hay que crecer en algún momento…la quise mucho…siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón…siempre. Yo quiero buscar mi propia felicidad…y buscar el amor…**_

_**-…el amor es bueno, cambia a la gente, como cambio a Hinata: para bien.-comento ella tomando una flor "no me olvides" de su canasta-o puede cambiarlos para mal- ahora ella tenía otra flor, una rosa marchita y seca.**_

_**La Haruno miraba al rubio atenta…sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente al ver en su rostro aquella mirada llena de alegría y vida, tan cálida como el sol mismo, nuevamente en el…**_

_**-Pero el mejor tipo de amor es el que nos ayuda a crecer como personas, Naruto. Estoy segura que algún día Hinata entenderá el porqué de tus acciones, ella entenderá que no siempre recibes lo que quieres, por mucho que te esfuerces. No te diré nada más sobre lo decidiste, pues es tu vida y tu corazón hablo.**_

_**-Si, tienes razón…se que ella encontrara el amor de su vida muy pronto.**_

_-__**Así es, tal como tú lo harás, ahora vámonos, que va a oscurecer-**_

_**Fue entonces cuando la Haruno sintió que se echaría a llorar…pues la razón, la única razón…para que Naruto tuviera de regreso su actitud que los distinguía tanto…era cada vez que (" ") sonreía para el.**_

_**Una sonrisa hermosa, de amistad, de inocencia y calidez…**_

_**No pudo interrumpir aquel momento perfecto entre ellos…los vio alejarse entre los árboles, caminando hombro con hombro…sus manos se balanceaban muy cerca del otro, como si sus cuerpos desearas tocarse inconscientemente.**_

_**Entendió que Naruto no amaría con todo su ser a alguien que siempre mirara su espalda…que esperara un poco de su atención…que luchara por que la reconociera, conformándose con una sonrisa o una palabra.**_

_**No**_

_**Naruto amaría a aquella persona que tuviese el valor de enfrentarlo como un igual, que no buscara su reconocimiento para ser feliz, esa persona lucharía por su propia fortaleza, por amor propio. Tan fuerte como el, que no viera su espalda al luchar o al caminar. Naruto quería a alguien que caminara a su lado con toda seguridad.**_

_**No le sorprendió que meses más tarde…al regresar de una misión de semanas, se encontrara con la noticia que su amigo de equipo comenzaba su relación con (" "). No se sorprendió al llegar al departamento del Uzumaki y encontrarse con (" "), sentada aun lado suyo, mirando sus fotos o compartiendo un tazón de ramen o de la comida favorita de ella. **_

_**O la única vez que los encontró en un momento íntimo. En el departamento de ella, temprano la había ido a buscar para una misión, abrió la ventana sin esperar encontrarse con los dos amantes dormidos, abrazados, con una sábana apenas tapando su desnudes, ella dormida sobre el pecho tostado del rubio. Con miradas tranquilas, tranquilos de estar aún lado del otro.**_

_._

_._

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando los festejados terminaron el último trago de "sake", completando la unión, cerrando el vínculo.

Ahora eran esposos, compañeros, iguales.

Los presentes aplaudieron y los novios sellaron su pacto con un beso en los labios, avergonzando a más de un conservador o anciano.

Los nuevos esposos se pusieron de pie y Tsunade tomo el brazo de (" "), era su turno de acompañarla fuera del templo.

Al salir, fueron recibidos por una bandada de aves de clores diversos, estos animales sobrevolaron a la pareja, dejando caer pétalos de rosas y plumas blancas sobre ellos.

Los gritos de felicidad se oyeron por todo el lugar, entre los festejos, mirabas a todos lados, admirando las plumas caer sobre ustedes, pero una figura familiar hiso que voltearas momentáneamente a tus espaldas…

_Aquella figura, de un hombre joven…cabello negro y mirada ónix, te observaba desde los árboles que rodeaban el templo, parecía recargado en uno, con una sonrisa en sus labios, con un brazo cruzado sobre su kimono negro y gris, moviendo su mano despidiéndose de ti…_

_Pero en un instante dicha imagen fue borrada cuando una pluma pasó frente a tus ojos…_

_Las lagrimas se habían acumulado en tu mirada…el aún estaba a tu lado…su deseo de verte feliz al lado del verdadero dueño de tu amor…_

_Uchiha Itachi se marchaba para siempre de tus recuerdos dolorosos, dejabas atrás aquel amor puro e infantil. Sonreíste a _aquella_ dirección y susurraste un débil __**"Gracias…Itachi-san"**__._

Toda la caravana comenzaba a moverse en dirección al lugar de la fiesta y el banquete.

Todos corriendo detrás del novio que había tomado a la novia en brazos, para saltar de techo en techo. Riendo y besándose, gritando a los dioses de aquel templo, mirando a Amatersu de frente, que se amaban con todo su ser.

Al final de la fila Uchiha Sasuke miraba como las hermanas Hyuga caminaban en dirección contraria al banquete, la mayor lloraba en silencio mientras la menor la llamaba consolándola.

Esa pelinegra estaba enamorada de su rubio amigo.

El estaba enamorado de la nueva señora Uzumaki…no…no era verdad…

Comenzó a caminar a los arboles del templo, tenía ganas de golpear un tronco…y así lo hizo… el no era como los demás hombres que llorarían o se irían a beber al ver que la mujer a la que amaban se casaba con otro…no

El era Uchiha Sasuke.

Las mujeres lloraban y sufrían por que no tenían su amor.

El no sufriría por no tenerla a ella en sus brazos…no lloraría por no haber dicho lo que sentía a tiempo…

Cayó de rodillas, sintiendo dolor en su pecho. ¿A quién engañaba? No era tan fuerte en ese tema.

Amaba a (" "), la amaba, pues era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien…

Y ahora ella estaba en los brazos de alguien más…alguien que no era el…en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Las lágrimas cayeron después de pasearse por sus mejillas, el hombre apretaba los dientes y retenía los gemidos que luchaban por escapar.

Se sentía un idiota, un perdedor…más miserable que el día que supo que ella se casaría con su amigo, su rival.

.

.

_**Regreso sus recuerdos al día que comenzó a sentir algo por ella. Medio año después de que ella se uniera al equipo AMBU, como médico.**_

_**Pasaban días juntos, concentrados en su trabajo. Ella ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara de lince. Fue en esos tiempos en los que se enteró que esa doncella, esa muchachita de una aldea apartada del mundo, que (" "), cuidaba de la salud de su hermano fallecido.**_

_**Ella cuidaba de Itachi.**_

_**-Lo conocí una tarde cualquiera, el se presentó como un viajero, que tenía dolor de cabeza…no le creí, le dije que revelara su identidad, amenazándolo con un kunai en mis manos…luego me dijo su nombre: Itachi…Uchiha Itachi.-la shinobi pauso un momento su narración, sonriendo dentro de su máscara de madera-hump…me cagé encima cuando lo dijo…era famoso en mi aldea por matar a un clan entero en menos de una noche. Sabía que no podía ganarle a su Sharingan…así que le pedí que si había ido a matarme, que lo hiciera rápido.**_

_**El Sasuke de esos días, la escuchaba atento sobre un árbol, sentado a su lado, con mirada incrédula, imaginándose a su hermano frente a una niña que se había dado por muerta solo por saber quién era el.**_

_**-El solo rio y me dijo que no había ido a matarme, que buscaba mis servicios medios, a cambio no destruiría mi aldea, yo era pequeña, soy un año menor que tu Sasuke, fue un año más tarde después de la muerte de tu Clan.**_

_**La diosa Tsukuyomi escuchaba desde su lugar en los cielos a los jóvenes que charlaban en tu turno de guardia.**_

_**Sasuke escuchaba atónito las palabras de ella sin creerlas por completo.**_

_**Esa noche el Uchiha se dio cuenta que al verla reir su corazón se aceleraba sin saber por que.**_

_**Cuando la veía llorar sentía ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y consolarla. Lo consulto al terminar la misión con la única persona con la que podía contar: Kakashi.**_

_**Se arrepintió de inmediato. De la boca del Hokage solo pudo salir: La amas Sasuke, la amas, no estas enfermo ni nada. **_

_**.**_

_**Tal vez pensó demasiado sus sentimientos…tal vez debio correr a decirle lo que sentía por ella en cuanto supo su sentir…tal vez…si no hubiera puesto primero su orgullo antes de sus sentimientos.**_

_**Pero en lugar de eso espero a que ella cayera como las demás chicas a su alrededor. Cometió otro error. **_

_**Supo que había perdido otra vez ante su amigo cuando los vio caminando de la mano corriendo hacia el**_

_**-Teme! Aquí estas! Vamos a comer barbacoa, quieren venir tu y Sakura-chan!? Es dia especial de 14 de febrero!**_

_**-De pare...ustedes acaso..?-su voz se corto por aquel pensamiento que fue respondido de inmediato por el Uzumaki que tomo por la cintura a la muchacha a su lado.**_

_**-Pues porque más teme?**_

_**-Al parecer somos novios- menciono ella sonriendo de manera hermosa…brillante…enamorada…de alguien que no era el.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando el sonido de la fiesta inicio, el único Uchiha de Konoha se puso de pie…como padrino tenía que estar al lado de los novios…rio con irionia, por primera vez el Karma le había dado una lección. Comprendió que su hermano había plagiado la misma frase que aquella chiquilla que lo amo para despedirse de el. Lo entendía…agradecía que su hermano hubiera recibido amor de alguien durante sus años de traidor…los años en los que el fue ignorante.

Al entrar al salón del Banquete, busco con la mirada a los recién casados. El Uzumaki presentaba a su esposa a los Kages, ella solo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza parada al lado de su esposo, tomándolo del brazo.

Había sido rechazado de la peor manera posible…de manera indirecta. Pero no podía hacer nada más, fue su culpa por creer que ella sentiría algo más por el con el paso del tiempo. Ella solo lo veía como un amigo, tal como el veía a Sakura. Tendría que resignarse, era un adulto que sufría por primera vez por amor. Ya llegaría el momento en que encontrara a su compañera de vida.

Tomo su lugar el una de las mesas, la otra madrina había ido a buscar el pastel.

-Hey Sasuke, donde te habías metido?-la voz de Naruto lo trajo a la realidad otra vez.

-No te importa dobe-le contesto con su típico tono de voz.

-Gracias por ser nuestro padrino Sasuke-san, por cierto, te vez muy bien de azul claro-le susurro la novia que ya no llevaba la corona de plumas.

-Gracias…-susurro luchando para que sus mejillas no se colorearan por la mirada dulce de ella. Pasaría tiempo para que se enamoramiento dejara de afectarlo.

.

La tarde paso sin mas novedad, la comida (Ramen) fue disfrutada por todos los presentes. Los Clanes dieron sus obsequios y bendiciones a la pareja. La mesa de regalos estaba llena de presentes, algo te decía que solo había electrodomésticos dentro de los hermosos paquetes forrados con papel brillante.

El baile fue animado, abierto por Naruto y tu. Incluso sacaron a bailar a Sasuke!...o algo asi.

Poco después Ino llego al lado de Sakura. Traían el Pastel de Bodas y el ramo.

Nunca olvidarías a todas las solteras que casi se mataban entre todas cuando lanzaste el ramo de flores de colores cálidos y blancos.

Shizune y hasta la Mizukage habían saltado para atraparlo, Ino y Sakura no lo habían ni siquiera rosado, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos, los presentes, tu mala puntería había provocado que el ramo callera en el regazo del único Uchiha de la aldea. Haciendo reír a carcajadas a los hombres, sobre todo a Naruto, y que TODAS las presentes se pegaran como chicles al pobre moreno que te miraba con odio y frustración, pero con un rubor en su rostro.

El pastel fue repartido y la fiesta para ti termino casi a las 4 de la mañana, estabas cansada…ya no querías más ruido, él bebe te pateaba pidiéndote silencio para que pudiera dormir un poco.

Los padrinos se despidieron una vez que lograron salir los 4 de la fiesta, el Uzumaki te llevaba en su espalda-Entonces nos vamos, gracias por su ayuda Sakura-chan, Sasuke-

-No es nada, cuida bien de (" ")-san, no saltes muy brusco- hablo la peli rosa a su amigo-que descan…oh…no nada…pero tengan precaución vale?-hablo avergonzada la muchacha.

-Que ocurre Sakura?-cuestiono el Uchiha que aún tenía el ramo en la mano.

-Tan inocente como siempre Sasuke-san…-le dijiste mirándolo con picardía-por eso sigues sin novia.

-Ya, ya, no empecemos, podemos hacer que se desmaye el pobre-ttebayo!-continuo el Uzumaki comenzando a estirar las piernas para correr a su hogar.

-A que se refieren?-pregunto ofendido el moreno.

-Nada, Nada-contestaste antes de que Naruto echara a correr-Hasta dentro de una semana!-gritaste a lo lejos.

-una semana…?-pregunto el Uchiha mirándolos desaparecer.

-Oh Sasuke-kun, no puede ser! Van a tener su luna de miel…y no descansaran esta noche por queee~?-hablo en tono empalagoso la pelirosa prendiendo el foco en la cabeza del Uchiha.

-Oh que asco Sakura…-se quejó al tener esa imagen nada sana en la cabeza.

-Es tu culpa por ser tan despistado Sasuke-kun! Se supone que vas a reconstruir tu clan no?

-Cállate!

-jajajajaja

.

.

.

POR FIN! TERMINE! *-*

GRACIAS A LOS DIOSES!

AHORA A COMENZAR EL LEMON! ( cae desmayada)….o bueno…más tarde lo comenzare.

Lectorasssss…espero que sea de su agradooooo

Discúlpenme pero estoy bien pinche cansada….se alargó más de lo que esperaba…. -.-

Lo compensare con Lemon…lo prometo. ewe Denme su apoyo comentando! Denme ideas para el lemon! (si quieren).Las quiero y les mando un beso.

Notas:

*: Shiramiko es el vestido de novia en Japón. Son muy bonitos!

A 26-4-15 se despide **Atzuko-san**


	8. LEMON

**:) Gracias por su apoyo al comentar**

**Y a todos aquellos lectores que me dieron Favs y Follws ;)**

.

.

(" ") **dicen nombre de la lectora.**

.

.

**Historia:** Atzuko-san

.

**ROMANCE/HUMOR/LEMON**

**.**

**.**

**Conjunto de Drabbles**

NARUTO X LECTORA

***~KISEKI~***

**8vo Drabble:**

_**Deseos y cuidados**_

_**LEMON**_

**.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.**

**.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o.**

**.0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.**

**._.**

**.**

**.**

_No hay nada igual que la primera experiencia carnal con alguien a quien amas._

Nunca olvidarías la sensación de las manos del Uzumaki sobre tu piel la primera noche que pasaron juntos, el color de sus ojos al verte sin prenda alguna que cubriera tu cuerpo.

Habían sido noches únicas, muy distintas entre si.

Pero esta noche era muy especial, no solo porque sería su primera noche como marido y mujer. Era también su primera noche juntos desde que quedaste preñada.

Los últimos meses, ninguno de los dos tenía interés por tener sexo con urgencia, se habían distraído en comprar pañales, las salidas al médico o las misiones que tenía el Uzumaki, los preparativos de la boda y buscar una casa.

Aun con el nerviosismo a cuestas, querían intentarlo, Sakura y Tsunade les habían dicho que no había nada que temer…que fueran cuidadosos y lo disfrutaran.

Al marcharse de la fiesta, tu esposo te llevo a la casa que habían comprado fuera de la aldea, con el dinero que les habían dado los invitados de la fiesta por su matrimonio podrían terminar de pagarla. Las reparaciones fueron hechas por el capitán Yamato y Rock Lee.

Era una casa de dos pisos, jardin amplio, rodeada de árboles. Era de un estilo tradicional, 3 recamaras, la cocina, 2 baños, sala y comedor un cuarto de lavado y una habitación amplia para entrenar.

Preciosa casa, con un poco más de pintura se vería radiante. Su nueva casa, su hogar.

Al entrar, lo primero que hiciste fue correr al baño para regresar la comida otra vez, tu esposo se dedicaba a acariciar tu espalda y susurrarte palabras tiernas. Después ambos entraron a la regadera, para acerarse y quitarte el maquillaje. El Uzumaki se dedicaba a pasar la barra de jabón por tu cuerpo, las curvas de tu anatomía, mirando sin cesar tu abultado vientre, haciéndolo dudar si sería buena idea intentar algo con tu estado.

-Estará bien Naruto…cálmate-susurraste pegándote a su cuerpo, tu pecho contra el suyo logro sacarle un jadeo, el agua tibia parecía hervir sobre su piel.

Tomando el jabón de su mano, imitaste sus movimientos, limpiaste su espalda, sus hombros, su pecho, sus brazos, siempre mirándolo a los ojos, tan azules y profundos como el mar. Los besos se hicieron presentes, las caricias sin la barra de jabón. Pero se interrumpieron sabiendo que no era un buen lugar para hacerlo.

Una vez que terminaron, permitieron que el agua los recorriera. Si había algo que el Uzumaki amaba más que el ramen o besarte de sorpresa, era ver el agua caer por tu cuerpo, acariciando tus pechos, tu rostro, tu cintura y deslizarse entre tus piernas.

Al salir seco tu cuerpo como si fueras una pieza de cristal como siempre lo hacía cuando se bañaban juntos, acariciando tu cuerpo con la tela, delineando tus cicatrices con cuidado, mirando con cierto enojo la que tenías en tu costado, provocada por el hermano mayor de Sasuke años atrás. Tu solo podas sonreír, tan posesivo y apasionado hombre era Naruto, lo amabas por ser asi.

Una vez secos, salieron a la recamara matrimonial…el nerviosismo por parte de tu marido era más grande que el deseo de hacerte suya.

-Tranquilo…-hablaste nuevamente cuando se detuvo, sin seguirte al lecho nupcial donde ya estabas sentada-ven aquí…

-Pero podemos lastimar a nuestro bebe..-hablo apretando los puños, sin creer por completo en las palabras medicas de su amiga o la abuela.- No quiero lastimarte y al bebe tampoco…

Lo miraste, desnudo frente a ti, sin la vergüenza que tuvo la primera noche que compartieron hace ya un año atrás. Entendías su preocupación, tu también estabas nerviosa, pero confiabas en que el no los dañaría…

Sin decirle nada, te incorporaste y caminaste hacia el. Su mirada azulada se posó sobre tus pechos que se balanceaban por tu andar, una vez que llegaste frente a el tomaste sus manos y caminaste hacia atrás-Vamos a estar bien…confía en ti mismo y en mi…no lo lastimaremos.-susurraste al acostarte en la cama, con las piernas colgando en la orilla de la cama. El hombre frente a ti te miro un tanto dudoso, pero al final accedió a tu mirada.

-Te amo…-te susurro al besar tus labios, provocando que el calor creciera en tu interior, pasaste tus manos sobre su cuello, profundizando el beso que termino cuando ambos exigieron oxígeno.

Los suspiros por parte de ambos llenaron la habitación, sus expertas manos acariciaron cada parte sensible de tu carne. El amaba verte desnuda bajo su cuerpo…adoraba escucharte gemir cuando mordía tu cuello y acariciaba tu intimidad con la yema de sus dedos.

La humedad entre tus piernas no tardó en hacerse presente, podías sentir que el también estaba ansioso, al mover su cadera sobre tu vientre abultado la humedad de su miembro caía.

Tiempo sin intimar de esa manera…deseabas tenerlo en tu interior y el deseaba ser abrazado por tu calidez.

Cuando los besos y carias pararon, el rubio se incorporó, pensaste que respondería a tus suplicas y entraría en ti, pero el Uzumaki tenía algo que los hombres no tiene con mucha regularidad: Autocontrol.

Soltaste un grito de placer cuando su lengua recorrió tu interior en un rápido y sensual movimiento, gemiste su nombre y alzaste la mirada para apreciar tan erótica escena entre tus piernas. Los malditos libros de Icha-Icha le sirvieron para algo después de todo.

Se movía con fiereza y dulzura, tocando específicamente aquel botón de carne que hacía que te encorvaras en busca de más contacto, degustaba tu humedad con vigor, parecía que quería volverte loca antes de comenzar verdaderamente la sesión de placer para ambos.

Cuando tu aguante fue desmoronado y tu cuerpo se llenó de una deliciosa sensación de adormecimiento, gritaste a todo pulmón. Al parecer estabas más sensible de lo habitual.

-Na…ru…to..ah!-gemías entre convulsiones, tu espalda estaba encorvada contra el colchón, las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por tu rostro, era una sensación más placentera que las anteriores. Un orgasmo que sin duda querías repetir.

Después de apreciar el erótico espectáculo, el Uzumaki se incorporó con dificultad. Al alzar la mirada pudiste ver lo excitado que estaba, la punta de su erección goteaba sin parar, temblaba, su expresión de dolor era oculta con una sonrisa forzada.

Susurrando tu nombre, el Uzumaki paso rápidamente su mano por su falo tratando de clamar el deseo de entrar en ti y embestirte con fuerza, pero antes de decir o hacer algo más, había caído sobre las suaves sabanas, queriendo reclamar sintió tu peso sobre sus piernas, perdiendo el aliento.

-(" ")?-sintiendo como el calor se incrementaba en su interior al verte sentada sobre su erección-e...espera…no…ahg!- sin tiempo a reaccionar fue invadido por tu calidez, apoyándote en tus rodillas y con las manos sobre su vientre descendiste lentamente, llenándote de el hasta que lo rodeaste por completo-AH! (" ")

Soltaste un gemido y comenzaste a moverte sobre el hombre de piel tostada que miraba atento como tus pechos rebotaban por tus movimientos. Pocas veces habías intentado aquella postura, mas que nada porque te cansabas rápidamente.

Los nombre de ambos se volvieron eco en las cuatro paredes de la habitación, el Uzumaki acariciaba tus caderas y te ayudaba a marcar un ritmo al moverte de manera circular. Sus manos pasaron a tus pechos, acariciándolos con ternura, moviendo sus dedos sobre tus botones que se erguían orgullosos, incorporándose lo suficiente, tomo uno de ellos entre sus labios arrancándote un grito de placer puro. Ambos aceleraron el movimiento de sus cuerpos, gruñendo y gimiendo con más fuerza, mirándose fijamente.

En tu aldea, se decía que las mujeres que nacían con las mismas habilidades que tú, eras las mejores guerreras, así como las mejores amantes.

Se presumía que la primera de la línea, había sido una sirvienta en la casa de la ancestral princesa Kaguya "la diosa libre". Que cuando su princesa comió aquel fruto dejo a un lado un par de semillas. La sirvienta, curiosa, coloco en su boca una de ellas mientras la otra la oculto en su manga. Decían que aquella semilla le había dado su poder…

Que esa doncella había huido a una tierra apartada de la mirada de la diosa y había tenido más de 30 desentiendes, pues todos los hombres en los alrededores al mirarla se sentían desesperados por poseerla, que ella rechazo a cada hombre que deseaba reclamarla como suya ante los demás. Que era la amante perfecta, pues enloquecía a los hombres con solo una mirada, un gesto o una sola palabra.

El arte de amar era una materia importante en tu aldea, las que entraban en la adolescencia eran instruidas con educación sexual, métodos anticonceptivos, auto-satisfacción, y movimientos. Pero solo la práctica hace al maestro.

Moviéndote rápidamente sobre el hombre al que amabas lo hiciste cerrar los ojos y caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, encorvándose contra ti derrumbando lentamente su aguante, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones.

En otras circunstancias te detendrías y alargarías el encuentro, pero en tu mente solo tenías un pensamiento: querías ver su cara cuando lograras hacerlo rendirse al placer, que te rogara y gritara tu nombre tal como tu gritabas el suyo cuando estabas bajo su cuerpo.

-De...ah, basta…basta…o…me…me…me voy…ah...ah…para…(" ")- alzaste la mirada al techo, sus palabras eran tan hermosas a tus oídos que lograron aumentar tu excitación y tu ritmo.-Ah…no…no…me...me voy…ah…-escuchabas al Uzumaki hablar mientras su miembro se hinchaba en tu interior y palpitaba rápidamente. El se iba, y querías irte con el a donde fuera que quisieran ir.

Regresaste tu mirada a la suya azulada-hazlo…-susurraste llevando su mano a tu punto sensible en tu monte de venus. Derribando su aguante con tan atrevida acción, movió su dedo sobre tu botón de carne, con velocidad.

Fue entonces cuando ambos tocaron el cielo, tu primero apretándote contra su falo, bañando su carne de tu humedad y el siguiéndote segundos más tarde, sentías la satisfacción de ver su expresión al llenar tu interior de aquella cálida sustancia, haciéndote encorvar sobre su cuerpo, disfrutando el rubor de sus mejillas y su grito.

Una vez que el placer termino de hacerse con su cuerpo, respirando pesadamente contra su pecho, te incorporaste sacando el flácido miembro de tu interior. Entre jadeos te recostaste al lado del Uzumaki, que respiraba con dificultad. Sentiste aquella sustancia viscosa y tibia resbalar por tu pierna derecha, pero no le hiciste caso.

-Y bien…no te duele nada?-pregunto una vez que se calmó.

-No…me moví con cuidado…-hablaste al acariciar tu vientre de 5 meses- …está tranquilo…-susurraste mirando a los ojos al Uzumaki.

-Ya veo…entonces tendremos que repetirlo un par de veces mas no?- te cuestiono abrazándote y besando tus labios- estuviste grandiosa…creí que moriría…

-Naruto…-suspiraste sintiéndote una diva en el sexo, tal vez no estaría mal practicar lo suficiente para poder superar a la antepasada de numerosos hijos, eso si, no tendrías tantos hijos.-Me agrada la idea…

-Entonces probemos otra posición!-hablo soltándote, buscando bajo la cama un libro de "posiciones para hacerlo". Sentiste como una gotita caía por tu nuca, no se suponía que tenía miedo de hacerlo?

-Qué te parece esta?!-te pregunto señalando una en la página 34…

-Eh…si…pero como se supone que mi pie llegara a…-hablaste mirando aquella posición, se veía incomoda…

-O podemos intentar esta otra!- cambio un par de páginas mostrándote otra posición.

-Naruto, soy humana! No una liga! –chillaste con los cambios de humor al ataque, en verdad no entendías como se disfrutaba con posiciones tan extrañas.

-Y si intentamos la de a perrito?-

-NARUTO!-Gritaste avergonzada metiendo tu cabeza bajo una almohada. Esa sería una largaaa noche de bodas, pero no estaría mal intentar, y al menos no había vecinos molestos que molestar en la mañana al no dejarlos dormir.

El rubio solo rio abrazándote con ternura-Te amo…- fue lo que escuchaste antes de que te girara y quedaras con la cara contra la cama y alzara tu cadera, dándole una suculenta vista de tu cuerpo y tu intimidad que necesitaba una limpieza.

-Donde está el papel?-pregunto cuando te quitaste la almohada.

-Papel?

-Si, estas escurri…

-CALLATE!-gritaste avergonzada, poniéndole la almohada de sombrero. El solo rio al verte colorada y furiosa-SABES QUE, PONTE CONDON! AHORA MISMO!

Y pensar que esa seria la primera de tantas noches del resto de tu vida a su lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales:**

**Soy un asco para el Lemon pero esto es lo que les puedo ofrecer, mi experiencia no es de mucha ayuda y me fascinan los lemon yaoi -/-, asi que si alguien tiene reclamos es libre de compartirlos.**

**Serán a lo mucho tres lemon´s (este fue uno, asi que quedan dos)**

**Las mujeres en cinta si pueden tener relaciones sexuales con sus parejas.**

**Muchas piensan que pueden dañar al bebe en una etapa más avanzada pero el mismo cuerpo protege al bebe de cualquier infección.**

**Si están en este estado, es muy recomendable que el hombre no aplaste su vientre, intenten nuevas posturas para mayor comodidad.**

**En caso de que tengan alguna molestia durante el coito o sangren es conveniente visitar al ginecólogo. O si ninguno está seguro de tener relaciones durante el embarazo pueden buscar nuevas formas de pasar buenos momentos con sus parejas.**

**No ignoren las palabras de los médicos o pueden ponerse en riesgo ustedes, a sus parejas y a su bebe.**

**Por mi parte aun no tengo la suerte de llevar una criatura en mi vientre, al menos no antes de comenzar a trabajar en lo que me gusta. Me cuido con anticonceptivos, voy a centro de salud por condones y llevo muy estricta mi cuenta del mes (que no sirve para nada ¬.¬).**

**Pero en algún momento sin duda me encantara sentir la vida formándose en mí.**

**Bueno eso es todo, pronto comenzara un nuevo arco de las etapas de su embarazo. Y pronto abriré la votación para determinar el sexo del bebe. **

**Comiencen a sugerir nombres : 3**

**:) bonita tarde, mañana, noche.**

A: 6/5/15

**Se despide Atzuko-san.**


End file.
